


Moonlights Falls : Origins

by Mew21



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Shadow Falls - C. C. Hunter
Genre: Action, Burnett James - Freeform, F/F, Holyday James, Romance, School Life, Shadow Falls AU, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, cameleon, fae, relation ships added as the story goes, slightly violent and triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mew21/pseuds/Mew21
Summary: Never thought of living along supernaturals creatures ...Because This isn't a thought, it's a reality.As a supernatural it's hard to not ignore all the secrets in this world, connecting them immediately to us.But, who would ever know that the first year in this High school would mean much more than just an annoying thing.I found something that I can't explain ... love.Is that supernatural too ..?Me and My sisters will experience it but a menace is coming... darkness is awakening... and us twelve are tangled in a situation that surpasses our imagination...





	1. Chapter 1

Hi there ! 

So in my other story I made a poll about which story should I post from my drafts and this story won !!!

So to recap a little: it is a romance (much more romantic than my other stories) and have action. The beginning is slow but later the action will kick in. 

There's no references at Loona theories at all this time, it's purely imaginary but I did inspired myself from books...

You may know it and recognize it by the title...

 

It's inspired from : Born at Midnight  by C.C Hunter

(Or shadow Falls depending on were you read it) 

 

I will take the same location and Universe but I changed almost every characters and modified the school a little... just imagine that it's after the books story.

 

I wrote around 10 chapters already but I will update this slowly... but the chapters are way longer than my others story.

 

I will use twitter a lot for this story. Giving hints on next chapters or pictures to help understand the context.

If you don't have twitter don't worry you won't be too lost but I highly suggest you to. 

 

(My twitter is : @Mew21kilou)

 

Hope you'll like it..!


	2. Chap. 1 : A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get started !!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was just 6 child... 6 abandoned child... 6 unwanted child

 

 

 

 

 

And just 6 new girls, 6 high schoolers, 6 Loved girls.

 

 

 

 

All were differents... even if they're supernatural for you but normal for them.

 

 

 

 

Werewolves, vampires, fae, witches, shapeshifter and cameleon were the common...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Olivia, Yves, Hyunjin, Yeojin, Vivi and Jinsol had always lived there... in Shadow Falls.

 

 

 

At first it was a summer camp for "troublesome kids" which in reality was destined for supernatural kids...

 

later it became a special school for "troublesome kids" but of course it was for people like them...

 

 

They always lived there ... ever since their life in the orphanage, they felt different... and one day a guy in tuxedo and sunglasses came and said that he found a 'home' for them all... they were all from different places but never talked about their past ... they all first met in a bungalow... since then, they knew that they would stick together forever .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-"Olivia !!! Wait !" Screamed Yeojin at the speeding girl.

 

 

 

-"You're too slow !" Replied Olivia dashing away

 

 

 

-"You're the slow one ...!" Contest Yves going past  Olivia

 

 

 

 

-"Wait for us ..!" Jinsoul was behind trying to follow them.

 

 

-"Seriously you should do more sport..." said Vivi next to her

 

 

-"You aren't going too right..." asked Jinsoul

 

 

-"Watch me.!" And then Vivi ran away toward the other girl

 

 

 

-"Yhaaa ! Wait up" Jinsoul said one last time before trying to run again

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were, for the oldest 10 years old, and the youngest 5...

 

 

 

Still unaware of their power but as free as butterflies.

 

 

 

The whole place was a huge playground for them...

 

 

 

They were restricted though... they couldn't come near the classes and had to stay in their bungalow most of the time...

 

 

 

 

But who said that they couldn't play in the forest...

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was the age of 13 that some changes came disturbing their almost peaceful life...

 

 

 

Yves was transforming... the virus finally took over... she was a vampire...

 

 

 

 

The headmaster of the camp helped her a lot, As he was a vampire himself... he helped her to feed and control her new powers...

 

 

 

But She became cold and quieter...

 

 

 

 

 

That was only the beginning...

 

 

 

 

\----

 

Vivi was second... she learnt that she was a fae or more commonly called a fairy ... she had some capacities as reading minds and memories alterations...

 

 

She hadn't changed much... she just became more mature... which was good because it wasn't the end...

 

 

 

\----

 

 

Jinsoul was third, the abomination, as she called herself ... she wasn't really referred as any known species... a mermaid perhaps ... she was also a mix blood ... half shapeshifter and half unknown...

 

 

 

She was with the others at the lake ... it was summer when she had the suddenurge to feel the water ... she jumped from the rock structure and once she touched the water, her skin was covered partially in transparent scales...

 

 

 

Since then she never let the rain touch her skin ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----

 

At the age of 12 Olivia began to grow at an incredible speed... her size, her body... everything was growing... it wouldn't have been a surprise since she was at an age were girls had their growth spurt but it wasn't natural, she was growing too fast... but once, she got angry at Yves and felt her skin being ripped apart and bones crushing, she knew that something was wrong ... it was the first time she transformed into a wolf...

 

 

 

If Yves was already cold than Olivia was worst ... a blizzard.

 

 

That was the birth of the second ice princess of the camp...

 

 

 

With her 5 almost-sisters she would be more affectionate but with strangers ... never hope for her to deliberately talk to them...

 

But that is going to change ...

 

 

 

\----

 

Hyunjin also felt some changes...

 

 

 

On a normal day, she was getting mad because Yeojin stole her bread... she was so angry that her vision got blurred by a red stain ...

 

She was at first too angry to notice that she was seeing red but once she looked at Yeojin's frightened face, She ran to the bathroom... her eyes glowing red ...

 

she transformed into a small kitten that day

 

 

Since then she had magnificent golden eyes... but had never let people admire them.

 

 

She would always show her brown eyes with some glint of gold sometimes... keeping those precious eyes for her family... her 5 sisters

 

 

But emotions can make all change right...

 

 

 

 

\----

 

Yeojin, the youngest, was the last... she discovered her powers when she accidentally transformed Vivi into a deer...

 

since then she would often play pranks with her spells...

 

 

 

A witch.. she was a little witch...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were now all abled to attend the high school...

 

Before, they had always had private classes when the teachers were free ...

 

 

 

It's The very first time that they will go to a real school...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------

 

The 6 others don't know each other but fate make things well... they all had a loving family... somewhere to live ...

 

 

Heejin had to suddenly change school in the middle of the year... it was obvious that here, wasn't the right place for her... her parents were cameleons... they always said that by being with normal kids, she will be able to look normal too... that was until she got into a fight with a classmate...

 

 

 

Her parents thought it would be a better choice to make her attend a school for supernatural kids ...

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

Haseul was normal... almost normal... she was maybe not after all ... she had keeped a secret and never revealed it... by chance she was a mix blood... half fae, quater witch and quater unknown ...

 

 

Her parents knew something was wrong with their child and also because some personal matters happened ... they sent her in a school for supernaturals that they knew all too well ... they were ex students there after all...

 

 

They would have preferred to make her attend the school next year but when Haseul almost exploded her high school... she was transferred in that school in the middle of the year...

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

Kimlip was an ordinary girl ... her parents loved her, she was good at learning spells at a young age... but who would knew that she would catch the virus ... now she have to deal with being half witch and half vampire... she almost killed someone when her parents miraculously stopped her ... that's when they decided to "help" her by making her change school...

 

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

Yerim was a real sunshine ball, the best child that her parents ever wanted... it all changed drastically when she caught a virus... she would go out late at night, she was pale, bloodshot eyes and wasn't eating nor talking much... they tried to help her but concluded that she was maybe addicted to drugs or rebelling... they found on the web, a school special for troublemakers ... they sent her there ... chance was on their side coz that school was perfect for her...

 

 

 

 

\----

 

Chuu was a happy kid ... a fae, she knew all her life that she was a fae and always loved it... being able to speak to animals was the best thing ever for her ... her parents were so proud of their daughter, they were close friends with the school headmasters and sent their little girl there ...

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

Chaewon was in a loving family, until her dad leaved her and her mom... her dad found out that they weren't human and wasn't accepting it... she never let herself down and her mom neither, she worked hard and always smiled...

 

 

 

 

-"Chaewon... I, made a decision, You won't attend your high school for now ... I'm sending you to a school for people like us ..." said her mom...

 

 

Chaewon was shocked ... was she mad that her mom was putting her far away from her or was she glad to be able to finally be herself...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Olivia POV**

 

 

 

 

 

-"Olivia !!! Come get your stinky ass here !" Screamed Yves from the living room.

 

 

 

I sight and took my black leather jacket... I exited the room without giving a glance at the two girls eying me suspiciously and went to the doorway...

 

 

 

 

-"Where are you going?!" Asked Hyunjin.

 

 

 

 

-"Out." I answered plainly.

 

 

 

-"I asked you to come out of your room ... not to go away from the house..." said Yves stating the facts.

 

 

 

-"Are you still grumpy from earlier?" She demand smirking.

 

 

-" Shut up you fucking Hag !" I growled and closed the door all too strongly...

 

I could still hear Hyunjin scolding Yves for her behavior though...

 

 

 

 

 

It was a normal afternoon... I'm just trying to be free somehow ... all my sisters were different from me ... I can't complain coz Jinsol was also unique ... so is all of us but ..

 

 

Werewolves were supposed to have a pack ... and I'm alone... it's taking a toll on me sometimes

 

 

 

 

I tend to be more irritated since my very first full moon... even if I seem cold to them they know that deeply... they're my only family...

 

 

 

This year will be quite disturbing...

 

 

 

I always lived here with my sisters, we lived in a closed part of the camp... no one is able to come here except for the two headmasters...

 

 

 

It was our place, our home...

 

 

 

I never had been to school, the teachers here come after their class to teach us...

 

 

 

A few months ago, Burnett told us that we were going to attend High school here...

 

 

 

He seemed so happy and proud of us ...

 

 

But I'm still nervous about it...

 

 

 

 

I was walking in my part of the forest ... well it was ours but since I'm the only one to really go there ...

 

 

 

The only place that I don't frequently visit was the lake ...

 

 

 

Jinsol like to be alone too sometimes...

 

 

 

 

It wasn't as if we were excluded from the society... although they never wanted us to be outside for too long...

 

 

They often take us to the mall or just let us wander in the city ... however we kinda found a hole in the system and we would go out to just be by ourselves...

 

 

 

Yves liked the bar nearby and it wasn't as if it was too far for us ...

 

 

 

The nearest city is at 30 minutes from here but for us we can make it in 10...

 

 

 

 

Jinsoul and I were the most reluctant to go outside and also to be at school this year...

 

 

 

 

We eventually let ourselves get some fun but still careful at to not be suspected by Burnett ...

 

 

 

 

 

Tonight was another night were Yves wanted to go outside again... I heard them talk about it in the living room earlier...

 

 

 

 

Not that I'm opposed to it ... it won't be bad a little fun tonight ...

 

 

I suddenly saw a little cat walking from branch to branch above me...

 

 

 

I sighed...

 

 

 

-"Hyun... come down now .." I said softly...

 

 

 

 

I saw some golden particles fall before a tall girl jumped in front of me...

 

 

 

She smiled ...

 

 

 

-"I get caught " she said

 

 

 

 

I smiled a little.

 

 

 

-"Are you still angry at Yves... ?" She asked me

 

 

 

I continue my walk further in the forest...

 

 

 

I hummed.

 

 

 

 

-"You know she don't really mean what she do or say ... she's a vampire..." she stated

 

 

 

-"I know." I answered shortly.

 

 

 

 

-"You're still coming tonight right ?" She questioned me gently...

 

 

 

-"Of course ... I won't let the cops catch you alone.." I replied teasingly

 

 

 

 

She seemed to lighten up at my tone when she began to run ...

 

 

 

-"Catch me if you can !!" She shouted.

 

 

 

 

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her behavior...

 

 

 

-"You should speed up !!" I yelled and began to run.

 

some things really never change...

 

 

It didn't take to long before I caught her...

 

 

 

We laughed... Hyunjin was always here to brighten up my mood.

 

 

 

It was always like this from our childhood together...

 

 

 

 

We were lying in the grass, feeling the light wind of the summer.

 

 

 

-"I can't believe we grew up so fast... We are finally going to High school .." she said dreamily...

 

 

 

-"You know that Burnett won't let us alone right ..!"

 

 

 

-" I caught him and Holyday planning on putting us in a special class ..." I continue.

 

 

 

-"I know but still ..!"

 

it was silent for a good moment until I remembered something...

 

 

-"Burnett proposed me to join the FRU ... He proposed us excluding Yeojin..." She informed...

 

 

 

-"We won't really be agent of the FRU but we will protect the camp and resolve some minor problems..." she explained..

 

 

 

-"If it means some action in that boring world, I'm up for it !!" I replied excitedly.

 

 

 

 

It was nice ... me, her, the sun, the grasses ... I almost wanted to sleep.

 

 

 

-"You're still tired from yesterday... it was a rough night... you should take a nap ... " she noticed my exhaustion...

 

 

 

-"We have a whole night ahead... can't afford my partner being all sleepy... " she added with a smile that I reciprocate.

 

 

 

 

-"Yeah right... the full moon yesterday was pretty rough... also Yves keep bothering me ... I should take a rest.." I conclude

 

 

 

 

 

I let my eyes closing from sleepiness and drift far into a deep slumber...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I woke up by a nudge on my arm...

 

 

 

 

-"Wake up wolfie ... the sun is going down and Vivi want us to go home... I need to cook."

 

 

 

 

I sat up, picking some grass that got stuck onto my hairs and followed Hyunjin.

 

 

 

 

We don't have much money to afford a dinner for us 6 in town but we spend it for other matters...

 

 

 

Vivi and Yeojin were doing some shopping...

 

 

 

Jinsoul, Yves, Hyun and I stayed at the bar but sometimes me and Hyun would coz a mess in town for fun...

 

 

 

I went in the bungalow, I was heading straight to my room but Yves suddenly appeared in front of me ...

 

 

 

-"I need to talk to you " she said

 

 

 

-"I need to **not** talk to you" I replied.

 

 

 

-"Hey !! I talked gently this time ... can't you just listen to what I have to say!" She was frustrated by my answer.

 

 

 

 

-"Oli!! Just let her talk !! You two go outside and go argue there !!! But come back for dinner !!" Screamed Jinsoul from the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

I sighed and turned again to walk at the door ... she followed me.

 

 

We were in a clear spot when she suddenly spoke up

 

 

 

-"I'm sorry for yesterday..."

 

-"Do you mean it.?" I asked back

 

 

-"Nope." She answered

 

I hummed in answer but I couldn't help but to smile a little .

 

 

 

-"Burnett want us in a mission..." she continued... that caught my attention.

 

 

 

-"He and Holyday will be out in town, they are going to bring 6 other students here that are coming in the middle of the year from Vivi's vision... but Burnett will also investigate in a case, he told us to watch over the camp in his absence..." she finished.

 

 

 

-"What else ?" I asked ... I knew it wasn't all she wanted to say

 

 

 

-"Because of that we won't attend class for the beginning of the year..." I narrowed my eyes at this

 

 

 

-"And we will be in a special class but more importantly with those 6 late comers ... they are putting us in an advanced class " this time I frowned hard ...

 

 

 

 

-"Why ? And why do you say this to me ...?" I questioned forgetting my rage toward her

 

 

 

-"He said we were advanced compare to other students here, we won't attend class until they come back so they will put us with them in that special class although there aren't advanced at all, so we have the right to not attend all classes... but he said that both of us will have a limit for skipping class ... and finally we have to keep an eye on those 6 students ..." She explained in one breath... even if Vampires Don't really have the need to breath

 

 

 

 

-"I wanted to tell you coz I know you won't be pleased by the special treatment and also that we have a limit for skipping class ... but also because he paired us to guard the camp in his absence .." she concluded with a sigh

 

 

 

I understand now ...

 

 

-"Hyunjin was also referring to that earlier... is she guarding the camp too ?" I demand genuinely intrigued

 

 

She nodded.

 

 

 

-"Yeah but she will be watching over the bungalows and will patrol in the sky ... both of us will patrol in the forest, Jinsoul will survey the lakes and Vivi will stay near the school buildings... Yeojin will stay at our place and guard it."

 

 

 

 

I hummed agreeing to that...

 

 

 

-"That's why you want to go out tonight..? Because we won't be able to later .?" I had a feeling that I was right...

 

 

 

-"Yup... you know me too well." She confirmed

 

 

 

We both laughed a bit...

 

 

 

-"And I was serious when I said that I'm sorry ..." she was looking away..

 

 

 

-"Ohhhh ... you know how to say sorry ... that's new " I teased

 

 

 

We laughed again before we heard Yeojin scream that the dinner was ready...

 

 

 

Vivi came to eat with us when we all were sat at the table.

 

 

 

We lived in two separate bungalows... me, Hyunjin and Yves lived in one ...

 

 

Vivi, Jinsoul and Yeojin in the other...

 

 

We don't care about it in reality, it was just the emplacements of our rooms that change... I could go in both bungalows it would be the same.

 

 

 

We had the habit to eat at ours since Hyunjin was our cook and Yves when she wasn't too lazy..

 

 

Vivi don't really like outdoors activities that why she would often stay in her room studying...

 

But she would always come to eat and if she's early she would help to cook.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The night passed... Hyunjin was in my room, we were planning our night.

 

 

 

She brought our spray paint...

 

 

 

 

 

 

We were in the woods ... me and Yves in front walking toward the fence that delimited the camp.

 

 

 

It was a part where the detector isn't functioning well ... the alarm wont blare if we pass above it.

 

 

 

I took Yeojin on my back, climbing on a tall tree... to finally jump on the other side of the fence ... and tried my best to be at 10 centimeters of distance of the fence...

 

 

 

Hyunjin had changed into a big bird... Yeojin threw a spell on Jinsol to make her smaller... Hyunjin just flew above the fence carrying Jinsol.

 

 

 

Yves piggy back Vivi and jumped high to lend next to us... it all became a habit to sneak out that way.

 

 

 

 

We continue our run like this...

 

 

Luckily Yeojin was small and light... I could run without having pain in my back...

 

 

 

But to go home I would sometimes just change into a wolf to carry her as it was faster and less annoying...

 

 

 

Hyunjin was still flying above me, and Yves was next to me...

 

 

 

We knew the way by heart...

 

 

 

 

We arrived in the city in no time...

 

 

Yeojin reversed her spell on Jinsoul to give her her normal height back... Hyunjin changed back into her human self and Yves let Vivi down.

 

 

 

 

-"Okay, Like always at 2h30 am we all gather back here... if anything happen just yell and I or Oli will come to help... maybe Hyun if she's transformed... Vivi can also contact us by-"

 

 

 

-"Shut up Yves ... everyone let's go." Cut Jinsoul.

 

 

 

 

Yves sighed but said nothing.

 

 

 

-"See you ."

 

 

 

Hyunjin took out from her backpack our mask and spray paints out...

 

 

 

 

I put on the small piece of cloth around the lower part of my face and nodded to Hyun who did the same with hers.

 

 

 

 

-"Let's go borrow some bikes." She said smirking.

 

 

 

We went in some random alley and found some parked bikes ...

 

 

Hyunjin took something from her pocket and approached the engine... in less than 2 minutes the bike roar to life.

 

 

 

 

 

Ihopped behind Hyunjin as she began to drive away.

 

 

 

 

 

We won't steal it... just borrow.. later tonight we will return them back here

 

 

She drived us to a tunnel...

 

 

 

We parked the bike in the middle of the road... there's no cars for now but I guess we gonna block the circulation later...

 

 

 

I took my spray paint and began to draw on the tunel wall...

 

 

 

It wasn't our actual plan but well ... it help to pass the time...

 

 

 

Finally I heard some car honk...

 

 

 

Hyunjin nodded at me and we went back near the bike...

 

 

 

I waited for that certain something happen and I played with the spray in my hand...

 

 

 

More cars were blocked by us...

 

 

 

And then I heard someone shouting...

 

 

 

-"Get the Hell out of the road before I come beat your ass!.."

 

 

I finally moved closer to where the shouting guy's car were... I jumped on the front of his car... he looked totally nervous now..

 

 

Under my mask I couldn't help but to smile.

 

 

 

I crouched down and pointed at the guy with the spray...

 

 

The thick glass separing us...

 

 

 

 

I could see him gulp...

 

 

 

 

I sprayed his car ...

 

 

 

The guy honked and yelled at me again...

 

 

 

He got out of his car angry...

 

 

When he was about to reach me I sprayed his clothes with black ...

 

 

 

He let out another curse and was ready to punch me ...

 

 

 

I saw Hyunjin doing the same to another car nearer from the bike...

 

 

 

 

I jumped and ran from cars to cars and whistled...Hyunjin got the signal and ran to the bike starting it...

 

 

 

I made a jump and lend on the bike a second before she speed up...

 

 

I could still ear some shouting and curses... but more importantly the sirens of the police cars coming closer to our previous spot as we were already driving away...

 

We were laughing our ass out as we distance ourselves from our crime scene... but the sound of sirens were still clear to us.

 

Not that we are scared by the police. No we already knocked them out many times already but it's Burnett that we fear... if words about two girls able to take down 7 police officers by themselves repeatedly spread out to him... he would investigate and him being one of the best agent of the FRU, He would catch us right away...

 

But It was our way to entertain us...

 

 

 

We drove back to the alley were we found the bike to return it... Well I hope for the owner of the bike that no one saw his matriculates...

 

 

 

-"Oli you almost got punched again" she giggled.

 

 

 

-"He was way too slow to even touch me" I replied with a smile...

 

 

 

 

She parked the bike and we decided to walk a bit.

 

 

 

I took off the mask and put it back in Hyunjin's bag along with the sprays...

 

 

 

-"I don't have much paint left in my spray... we should by new ones .." she said.

 

 

 

-"Yeah, next time Holyday bring us in town..." I agreed.

 

 

 

-"it's only 2 am ... we should join Yves at the bar... we can have some drinks... " proposed Hyunjin...

 

 

 

 

 

We were on our way to the bar ... although we were underaged Yves have her ways to get drinks...

 

 

 

 

I don't especially drink a lot ... sometimes a beer but never more ... Hyunjin too.

 

 

However Yves was another case... she could drink ten of it and still feel like a saint.

 

 

 

We reached the bar and entered it casually.

 

 

As always Yves was at the counter...

 

 

 

 

 

 

The night was calm, I wasn't going stay in the bar... the smell was awful in there... I prefered to stay outside looking at the sky...

 

 

We came here quite late tonight for numerous reasons.

 

 

 

 

We had lesson with the teacher but he came quite late...

 

 

Vivi had to help Holyday with a student...

 

 

Jinsoul was out and lost track of the time ... she came home late but we couldn't leave her alone so we waited.

 

 

 

 

Yves and me were patrolling around the camp's forest to see if any rebellious students were hiding... Burnett wasn't here because he had to deal with some FRU agents so he gave us the task to do so...

 

 

 

 

I don't mind actually... the only sad thing was that we hadn't had much time to spend here ...

 

 

 

 

 

All to fast, the rest of the girls finished what they were doing... it was time to head back already ...

 

 

 

 

I didn't want to run much plus with Yeojin on my back it's a big no... so we walked far from the city before I changed into a wolf...

 

 

 

 

 

The ride was nice, the weather was clear and the temperature was chill but not too cold... summer nights are the best...

 

 

 

 

As we reached the familiar iron fences, we prepared our techniques and did the same to enter the camp...

 

 

 

This time I don't have a tree that could help me to jump ...

 

 

In my wolf form however it was quite easy to jump over it...

 

 

but if I Had changed back in the camp to exit... I wouldn't have enough space and would knock my body on some trees in my way...

 

 

 

 

I took a sprint and jumped... In the middle of the jump I changed back to my human form...

 

 

 

Landing perfectly on the ground.

 

 

 

 

We head back to our bungalows.

 

 

 

 

We tried to be as silent as possible to not alert Burnett...

 

 

 

 

I suddenly heard some movements...

 

 

 

 

Opps ...

 

 

 

Yves carried Vivi to the bungalow and ran away really fast..

 

 

 

Hyunjin took Yeojin and changed into a big feline... and they disappeared too

 

 

 

 

Jinsol and I were left alone..

 

 

 

-"Olivia ? Jinsol ?" It was Burnett.

 

 

 

-"Hey... it's late ... why are you still out." He asked us

 

 

 

I threw a glance at Jinsol who wore her usual poker face...

 

 

-"I know that I didn't gave you a curfew but it's late ..." he continued worried.

 

 

 

-"I needed to walk ... and I bumped into Jinsol ... She was heading to the lake so I decided to accompany her" I lied...

 

 

 

I had the ability that I discovered during my young ages to lie... Vampire can hear heartbeat to detect lies... but never they could differentiate if I was saying the truth or if I was lying.

 

 

 

Burnett frowned a bit ... surely hearing my heartbeat and sighed.

 

 

 

 

-"Okay... I will pass by the lake in 15 minutes, if you're still there I will bring you back by force to sleep." he menaced with his familiar worried parents face

 

 

 

 

 

We nodded and went in direction of the lake, Burnett disappeared... surely patrolling near the students bungalow now...

 

 

 

Once he was out of range, I walked back in the direction of our bungalow.

 

Jinsol was following me.

 

 

 

 

We opened the door and saw the Four girls watching us nervously.

 

 

 

-"He leaved ... let's go to sleep ." Said Jinsol

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I head back to my room... and called it a day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N : Hey there!!

 

 

 

This is the first chapter of the story ... what do you think about it.?

 

 

 

The underlined parts are the ones that I can describe and post about on Twitter so be sure to check it out...

 

 

So here's the beginning of the long ride ... Olivia and Yves bickering is a big part of the story lol

 

 

 

I'm glad that at least someone participated in the game !!! Thank you !

 

 

 

I thought no one would answer...

 

 

 

But now that I got one I can finally post this chapter that been in my drafts for a while already!

 

 

I hope you'll like it...

 

 

 

 

 **FRU** : Fallen Research Unit, better known as the "FRU", is a branch of federal government that supervises and governs supernaturals. They govern Shadow Falls Camp Academy and its connections, and are in connections with the Supernatural Councils. Occasionally they infiltrate and aim to take down criminal gangs.

 

 

 

 

Shapeshifters have changing eye colour following their mood but some of them can change their eye colour at their will. Fully Golden natural eyes are quite rare for shapeshifters.

 

Hyunjin can change her eye colour at her will but maybe her emotions will take over her ;)

 

 

Female Werewolves have a considerable grow spurt and sometimes cameleon who are in their werewolves patterns also get to have a grow spurt (it was written in the books "especially in some places..." ) I won't comment on that...

 

 

 **Vampires** : ( Vampires are mostly born with a dormant virus that only activates if they interact with another vampire while sustaining open wounds. Some people though, such as Della, are born into human families where the virus is rare and thus are unaware of their genes. If they stay off contact with other vampires altogether, they may never turn. The changing process is said to be very painful and long-lasting. Shortly after the change, it is said that the new vampire will lose all sense of self for a short time and becomes mentally unconscious and unable to stop his/her actions.

 

The second way of converting humans into vampires is through bite: rare as the condition is, some vampires are turned when another vampire bites them and transmits the virus into their system.

 

Some vampires are born with the active virus if their parent is already a full-fledged vampire.) taken from Shadow Falls Wiki

 

Yves case is quite unknown but I'll just go and say for now that she was born from vampires parents but the virus manifest itself only later...

 

 

I suggest you to go and look on shadow Falls wiki for more information about the different species but I have to warn you that I changed some factors ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

And of course feedback are highly appreciated.!!!

 

 

 

Thanks for reading and support the story.

Don't hesitate to vote and comment.

 

 

Mew21

 

Ps: sorry for all orthography and grammatical errors.


	3. Chap. 2 : Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s meet our six latecomers:)

 

 

 

 

 

**Heejin POV**

 

 

 

 

I was a cameleon ... that's what my parents say ...

 

 

 

They never told me anything more about it apart from the basics.

 

 

I'm just everything and nothing. But I still haven't felt any changes yet, they told me that it will come sooner or later.

 

They also said that if I stayed with normal kids, I would also be normal...

 

 

 

Who said that I wanted to be normal...

 

 

 

I'm different and it won't change ... how can I be normal.

 

 

 

It was frustrating.

 

 

I tried to please them... having good marks, playing instruments... all.

 

 

 

I wasn't really good with sports but I did everything else...

 

 

 

At school I was called nerd but also considered as popular for some mysterious reason ... I don't even care.

 

 

 

I was in school, precisely in my classroom when a guy went to me and spilled his water on me ...

 

 

Some students laughed while I just ignore...

 

 

 

It was only the beginning of the year and it was still hot outside

 

 

So it will most likely dry and hopefully pretty fast...

 

 

-"Oh... numero 1 isn't paying attention.." laugh a friend of the guy.

 

oh I haven't passed a day without hearing that stupid nickname of mine...

 

-"I thought she always listen ... especially in class" he continued.

 

 

 

-"If you thought that some water would be enough than you aren't really smart.." I sighed.

 

 

 

-" It's summer, the class is hot as hell ... it will dry in less than 10 minutes ... also thanks I won't die from the heat at least" I conclude looking straight at them in the eyes.

 

 

 

 

Why the teacher isn't here ... by now he should have came in...

 

 

-"Oh sorry.. it was too smart for me to understand since I'm not smart" scoffed the guy a bit offended

 

 

Everyone laugh...

 

 

 

-"Hey stop... you don't want her to tell a teach" mocked a girl...

 

 

 

-"Well if I shut her up first she won't " he replied.

 

 

 

The guy approached me again, he took my notebook and pencil case and threw it away...

 

 

 

I stood to take them back but he pushed me on my desk and block my arms behind my back...

He took advantage of this position to touch me in places ... why ... just why

 

 

The others cheered while some said that it went a bit to far now...

 

 

How funny... if it went to far why don't you do anything to help...

 

 

 

I sensed my body tense up and heat up ...

 

 

 

My vision was clouded by anger ...

 

 

I support my body on with desk and balance my legs up to hit him right in the hurting place...

 

 

 

He released me instantly and crouch down in pain.

 

 

 

Everyone gasp.

 

 

 

But I haven't finished yet.

 

 

I pulled his hair up and slap him hard ...

 

 

 

It was right at the moment when the teacher came in ...

 

 

 

How lucky...

 

 

I don't know what took over me when I slapped him... I was just angry...

 

 

 

I took my things from the floor, stuffed them in my backpack and head out of the classroom without a word and more importantly without forgetting to slam the door loudly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I went home in a hurry ... fumbling with my keys...

 

 

I threw my bag somewhere in the living room, rushing to the freezer to take a ice pack and placed it on my burning forehead...

 

 

 

 

It wasn't enough... I searched for more cold things... drinking cold water...

 

 

 

Not enough...

 

 

It was around 3:20 pm by now since I walked home.

 

 

 

My parents must have received a call from the principal saying that I caused a mess in class ...

 

 

They are surely on their way here.

 

 

 

I ran to the bathroom, without caring to undress myself... I put the water as cold as possible and drenched myself in it...

 

 

The freezer left open and already putting water everywhere...

 

 

 

I don't care the heat was to hard to endure ...

 

 

 

In less than 10 minutes I heard the front door open in a hurry...

 

 

The yelp that my mom made when she walked in a puddle of cold water in the living room ... I heard my dad calling my name ...

 

 

The bathroom door blast open... and my parents found me ...

 

 

 

 

At that moment I felt weak and everything went dark...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-"Yeah ... Remember what you proposed to Heejin ... I'm willing to send her there ... yeah ... in two months? Okay... " It was mom's voice on the phone maybe..

 

 

 

I opened my eyes... the light hurt my eyes... my head hurts ... well everything hurts right now

 

 

 

I felt a wet clothes on my forehead...

 

 

I tried to sit up only to groan in pain.

 

 

 

-"Heejin... stay still... " My dad was next to me ...

 

 

 

He took the wet clothes and replaced it... it felt good... the cold sensation to my feverish forehead.

 

 

 

-"What..? With your girls ? Ok but please be careful... There's other new comers too... ok .. thank you so much Holyday... see you " my mom ended the call...

 

 

She went to me ... I just noticed that I'm on the living room couch...

 

 

 

-"How are you feeling dear..." my mom asked me ... worry clear all over her face.

 

-"Better but my head hurts .." I answered throughout the pain.

 

 

 

-"The principal called us ... he said that you had a fight ... was it true " she continued.

 

 

 

Tears were coming in my eyes ... I knew that she was disappointed...

 

 

I nodded and explained what happened ...

 

 

-"It's okay... but your pattern changed ... " announced my mom

 

 

 

My eyes widen at the news...

 

 

-"In what !?!" I sat up forgetting about my pain even if at the sudden mouvement I felt a bit dizzy

 

 

 

-"A werewolf..." my dad was the one to reply.

 

 

 

Werewolf ...

 

 

-"That's why I feel so hot and that I'm frustrated really easily ..." I mumbled.

 

 

Werewolves body temperature is higher than normal humans and they're pretty moody from what I learned.

 

 

-"Yeah... "

 

It was silent until...

 

 

-"You will attend a new school ... " my mom dropped the bomb.

 

 

 

I looked at her in disbelief.

 

 

-"You are expelled from your current school for 2 month but you will be transferred to a school for people like us ... in 2 months... I'm gonna call your school tomorrow." She explained slowly.

 

 

 

It took two good minutes to fully register what is happening.

 

 

I can't believe it... they're finally letting me be what I am... I don't know if I should be happy or ... sad.

 

 

 

 

I spent those two months by studying... I can't lose my time.

 

 

My mom also told me that I will sleep there ... every two weeks they can come to visit and during holydays I can come back home.

 

 

 

So I took my time to pack...

 

 

Two days before the eventful day a truck passed by and took all my stuffs...

 

 

 

On that faithful day a big guy in tuxedo and sunglasses came to fetch me ... I said goodbye to my parents with tears in my eyes and left ...

 

 

I sat in his van... a woman was in the front sit...

 

 

 

-"Hello Heejin... I'm Holyday, Your mom talk a lot about you... I'm sorry but we have to go fetch some other late comers." She introduced with an apologetic smile.

 

 

I replied that it was okay and pulled out my headphones... I slowly fell asleep in the car ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Haseul POV.**

 

 

 

 

It's hard to be different...

 

I'm a fae like what my dad said but after my mom that left us, we don't really know the rest of my genetics.

 

 

My dad is a good man, he's always there to help me and he have the gift of emotion reading and influences...

 

 

He was a good dad and a good fae.

 

 

My mom However ... from what my dad said, she was a normal witch but apparently I got another gene from her side of family.

 

 

 

I'm currently in High school, I'm not a bad student... no in fact I'm one of the student council...

 

 

My main center of interest is science ... more specifically in genetics...

 

 

My mom was for sure a witch ... not a mix blood but the fact that genes can skip a generation or two makes it complicated...

 

so it's possible that I got a lost gene and my dad is sure that it's from my mom's side ...

 

 

After some years, my dad married a woman that he knew from High School... she was also a fae.

 

 

I won't complain, she was taking care of me as if I was her real child.

 

 

She was my mom now.

 

 

But I'm still searching for... my origins.

 

 

-"Haseul?" My dad knocked on my door.

 

 

 

He opened the door.. while I was just studying at my desk.

 

 

 

He came next to me and put his hand on my shoulder...

 

 

 

I sensed something wrong...

 

 

I looked up and saw my dad sad face...

 

 

I immediately dropped my pencil and he pulled me in a hug.

 

 

Without a word he brought me in the living room.

 

 

Mom was busy, she was working on her computer.

 

 

 

But when she heard us coming she saved her file and turned to look at us.

 

 

 

I sat on the couch waiting for them to say something.

 

 

 

-"Haseul, I got promoted from my job..." he said

 

 

 

-"That's great !" I congratulated him genuinely.

 

I was truly happy.

 

 

Not that we are poor or anything ... we can almost considered ourselves as rich ...

 

 

-"But I need to go in another country..." he continued.

 

 

 

My smile dropped but I immediately recovered.

 

 

-"T-That's good ... right?" I tried to be positive.

 

 

-"I'm going to be absent for 3 years ... you and your mom will have to stay strong together ok ..." he mumbled loudly.

 

 

-"Honey... you need to tell her..."  mom was whispering.

 

 

-"You know that mom have a complicated job at the FRU ... She won't be here everyday."

 

 

I nodded.

 

 

-"I will send you to our old school... It's a school for supernatural..."

 

 

Ah ... that's why he was so nervous.

 

 

I don't really care ... it will be ... interesting.

 

 

-"When...?" I finally spoke

 

 

 

-"Next year." He answered.

 

 

 

-"And you are going?" I questioned

 

 

-"In two weeks"

 

 

 

Okay it was earlier than I expected.

 

 

-"Hey sweetheart ... I will be here as often as possible okay, and I'll visit you at your new school.." my mom reassured me.

 

 

 

I smiled at her ... she was truly a good person.

 

 

-"I'll also try to come as often as I can ..." My dad added.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week later I was in science class...

 

 

 

-"Haseul, come to the board and solve this !" The teacher ordered.

 

 

 

It was a teacher that hated me with guts...

 

 

I always have good marks with him and he can't take that I'm good at his subjects...

 

He would often try to humiliate me by making me go to the board and make me solves things that isn't in our program or simply that no one ever seen. 

 

To just finally be able to mock me...

 

 

 

I often resolve what he asked ... but this time ... what was even on the board was something I never even heard about

 

 

 

I spend most of my time with my dad these days ... I don't spend as much time to study.

 

 

-"Oh... Haseul don't know how to solve this !?!" My teacher mock but with genuine surprise in his tone...

 

 

 

If only I could shut him up for good.

 

 

-"Well if you follow the class you would be able to answer that simple question."

 

I sat back on my chair... he was looking at me with a shit eating smile because he finally got to humiliate me...

 

 

 

I was angry ... I loved science and respect every person that was genuinely interested in it but this chemistry teacher... oh god I can't stand him...

 

 

 

He gave us an experiment to do... I was the only one that had to do it without a partner ...

 

 

 

He was showing the protocol... he putted his beaker on a stove ...

 

I glared at his experiment...

 

 

Hoping that he would failed.

 

 

 

Suddenly the whole thing caught fire... everyone rushed out of the class ... the whole building was evacuated and the science class exploded ... they said that it was a miracle that the whole building didn't explode.

 

 

 

 

I went home... my mom was also in charge of the case ... the fire couldn't have been caused naturally... so the FRU was on it.

 

 

 

-"Mom... I think that I did it... the fire ... " I confessed.

 

 

She looked at me curiously but my mom's ability was mind reading...

 

 

She understood the situation right away and hugged me tightly.

 

 

-"I don't want to go back there ..." I sobbed.

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night they announced me that they transferred me in that school that I was supposed to join next year.

 

 

 

-"Look... a fae can't cause an explosion, you aren't powerful enough to throw a spell as a witch... " my mom was to one to reason out.

 

 

 

 

The next week a man in a tuxedo and sunglasses came and fetch me...

 

my dad fly was delayed so he have still 3 weeks.

 

Before he go he said that before he take his fly, he will pass by to say goodbye.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That day arrived ... I followed the man and went into a big van... a girl was already in there ... sleeping.

 

 

 

-"Hi, Haseul ... How's your parents doing?" a woman greeted me.

 

 

-"they're good thank you." I answered politely.

 

 

-"I'm Holyday, The sleeping girl at the back is Heejin, she's also a late comer ... I think you'll be good friends ... I'm sorry but we have to fetch some other late comers ..." she continued.

 

 

 

I nodded and sat next to that Heejin girl.

 

 

She looked younger than me.

 

 

 

she was also snoring loudly... it was cute and she looked kind... I think we'll go along pretty well

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**KimlipPOV**

 

 

 

 

I'm a normal girl really.

 

 

My family was good to me and they taught me lot of spells...

 

 

Oh and I'm a witch by the way...

 

 

 

 

I'm pretty good at learning...

 

 

That was until I caught a virus...

 

 

My parents know it all too well...

 

 

 

The vampire virus... something that couldn't happen as my family was pure blooded

 

 

 

I was walking out at night ...  I saw some girls stealing a bike ... I shrugged.

 

 

 

I passed near a bar watching as a young woman got a drink probably alcohol... I didn't care.

 

 

 

I saw a very very young girl with another one out at this hour ... I didn't mind.

 

 

 

 

I walked ahead without giving a damn about the world around me...

 

 

I was heading home.

 

 

Until I bumped into some tall blonde ..but I ignored it like always

 

 

 

I walked few meters and I felt a stinging pain...

 

 

 

 

 

When I reached home I fainted.

 

 

 

I woke up in cold sweat... it was too painful... I was so thirsty.

 

 

 

I didn't even noticed that I was literally unconscious for 2 weeks...

And I went out of my room.

 

 

My parents looked at me fearfully.

 

 

They tried to stop me but it didn't even made me flinch...

 

 

 

My older brother was blocking my way...

 

 

I trapped him on the floor my mouth dangerously close to his throat...

 

 

 

I suddenly felt sleepy...

 

A sleeping spell ... nice play.

 

 

 

I then I went in deep slumber ...

 

 

The next day I saw that all my stuffs were gone...

 

 

 

-"Lip ... I transferred you to another school " my dad said blankly.

 

 

 

All I could do was to cry in my bed... my hands were tied and my thirst didn't go away.

 

 

 

 

Those three days felt like hell... until A man in tuxedo came in... he had a cup of red liquid in hand ... it was so sweet... the scent was making me salivate.

 

 

 

He brought the cup to my lips ... I drank it in one go...

 

 

 

He untied me and carried me away from that room...

 

 

 

Can I still considered it like my home anymore...

 

 

 

All my past memories were fusy ... I don't even remember how I ended up like this.

 

 

 

 

In the living room I saw my parents looking at the ground ...

 

 

Only then I noticed there hands ... they were tied.

 

 

 

I smiled.

 

 

 

 

The man brought me in a van.

 

 

Two girls were in it ...

 

 

-"Hi, Kimlip... or Jungeun ... well I think Burnett was a bit harsh to your parents... I'm sorry for that... we are going to your new school ... all your stuff are already there." said the woman at the front sit

 

 

-"Oh my!! You're so pale ..!! Burnett!! Don't you have another cup for her ?" The woman suddenly said

 

 

 

The same man in tuxedo came and give me another cup... I finished it really fast...

 

 

 

-"Oh by the way I'm Holyday... The girls in the back are late comers like you... I'm sorry but we have to go fetch some other kids" she concluded.

 

 

 

-"Thank you" I simply replied but it held so much emotion...

 

 

 

I sat in the back ... at the opposite of the two others and occupied myself by looking by the window...

 

 

 

I noticed that my phone was still in my pocket...

 

 

I looked at the date...

 

 

 

It's been literally 2 months since I'm a vampire now ... and all I did was to stay in bed ... be tortured.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Yerim POV**

 

 

 

 

 

I'm just some High school girl I swear...

 

 

That was until I saw a guy in a mask on the middle of the sidewalk. And he approached me... and I don't remember

 

 

 

My head hurt so much ... what can I do...

 

 

 

 

I caught a bad cold the next day...

 

 

 

It was so painful...

 

 

 

My body became cold for no reason ...

 

 

My skin was pale now...

 

 

What is happening.

 

 

 

My dad was also suffering... from my changes.

 

 

 

Everyday I would stay outside until late night...

 

 

 

I would skip class because the urge to rip everyone's throats was unbearable.

 

 

I would not talk to anyone ...

 

 

 

 

Why would I.

 

 

 

I became a monster.

 

 

 

My dad don't even try to talk to me now...

 

 

 

Why would he when I was the one to distance myself.

 

 

 

I would always remember when I was still bright around them.

 

 

 

-"Yerim, I'm sending you to a school to cure you." He said monotonously.

 

 

 

He was frowning at me hard... my blood shoot eyes must have triggered him when he suddenly slap me.

 

 

 

-"What did you took this time !!!? A new drug maybe !?!" He screamed.

 

 

 

He went away and slammed my door ...

 

 

Before he was a wonderful dad ... he would always take time to play with me but now he was cold

 

 

I stayed there ... my cheek was just slightly red and I didn't really felt the pain there.

 

 

 

The only thing bleeding was my heart.

 

 

 

I cried.

 

 

 

 

 

I went away from home for a week... I stayed outside...

 

 

 

When I came back... no one was at home ... My room was empty and I saw a note on the table.

 

 

 

Yerim, Be there on the 27/09 someone will fetch you to go to your new school.

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn't even signed... but I could clearly recognize my mom's writing.

 

 

That's right what would she sign...

 

Mom ?

Her name perhaps

 

 

I didn't had the force to go out again... the man was going to fetch me in 2 days...

 

 

 

I checked my room to see if I could bring anything else...

 

 

 

 

Those two days passed and a man in tuxedo went in... I followed him without any words spoken...

 

 

 

I went in the big car and a woman greeted me with a smile.

 

 

 

-"Hi Yerim... I'm Holyday... I know that your family aren't aware of supernatural but you are going in a school special for people like you and I ... It's okay if you're a bit stressed about it but don't worry I'll be here to help you... go sit in the back with the others... we are going to fetch other late comers like you and them..." Holyday said with a bright smile...

 

 

 

I couldn't help but to break in tears and hug her... a place where people understand me ... it's totally perfect

 

 

 

I dried my tears and went to sit next a girl who was watching intently at the window...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jiwoo POV**

 

 

 

 

My mom was always sweet to me and so was my dad.

 

 

 

-"Hey ... Jiwoo.. why are you talking to that cat.." that was my elementary teacher.

 

 

 

-"Because he's sad ... he was left alone by his master " I  replied and continued my heated discussion with the cat.

 

 

 

Later the teacher would tell my parents to send Me to a child psychiatrist...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In middle school, I was at the zoo with my classmates.

 

 

 

-"Jiwoo, why are you talking to that giraffe!?" Said one of my classmates.

 

 

-"Because he's funny" I smiled  once again and returned back to talk with the giraffe.

 

 

 

My classmates were mocking me again...

 

 

Later that day, I was talking to some monkeys when my classmates mocked me by saying that perhap I was a monkey.

 

 

 

I was almost crying but some monkeys threw rocks and branch or whatever they found at my classmates.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In high school I was gently cleaning the board when another paper ball landed on my head.

 

I had forged the reputation of the crazy girl of the school...

 

 

Although I never stop smiling.

 

 

I  was walking out of the building when some guys made me fall... I sprained my ankle in the fall...

 

 

 

The guy suddenly pulled me by the hair but a horde of birds went to him and scratch his arms...

 

 

 

The birds made the guys flee.

 

 

 

I couldn't walk properly but some dogs helped me to stand and some cats were helping to open the doors...

 

 

 

It wasn't the first time that a bunch of animals were laying in the living room when my parents came back from work...

 

 

 

(.     They knew that I wasn't happy in my current school but how could they send me to Shadow Falls knowing that they won't be able to see me frequently...    )

 

 

But this time was enough.

 

They were still in touch with Holyday and Burnett and heard that they had lot of late comers this year... they asked if they could take me.

 

 

 

They agreed right away.

 

 

In only a few days my stuffs were packed and sent to the camp.

 

 

 

Two days later Burnett came to fetch me ... I said goodbye to my parents and followed him to a van.

 

 

Holyday greeted me and said that I grew up so much since the last time she saw me.

 

 

 

I struggled to climb in the car as my ankle was still hurting.

 

 

 

However a girl that I reconized helped me..

 

 

 

-"Jiwoo???" Said Lip in disbelief

 

 

 

-"Jungeun!?" I returned

 

 

 

I hugged her so tightly.

 

 

I went to sit next to the window.

 

 

 

-"Okay girls, One last stop" informed Holyday

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chaewon POV**

 

 

 

 

 

I never really knew my dad ... or at least not enough to really say that I knew him well

 

It was just a shadow, a silhouette, a shape of a once caring and sweet dad.

 

 

 

He leaved when I was 10, my

memories of him weren't really complete for some reasons...

 

 

 

My mom never let me down, she worked hard as a doctor and as a mother...

 

 

She was the most important person in my life...

 

 

So I never let her down too, I did my best at school and always smiled.

 

 

However it wasn't enough, she kept blaming herself for not being a perfect mother to which I could only protest...

 

 

 

She had lot of contacts, I had a proper education as a child but also as a fae, I'm still learning my talents and powers though.

 

 

Some fellow faes had high expectations about me since my powers haven't showed up yet... but my pattern is for sure the one of a fae.

 

Usually that means that my gift will be really rare and useful...

 

 

 

Mom wasn't always free, she would sometimes bear night shifts or late night operation...

 

 

 

I never complained.

 

 

I was in High school so my life was pretty busy but mom was busier...

 

 

I came back home, put my bag in my room and began to prepare dinner.

 

 

 

I wasn't a good cock at all... but well, making an omelette won't be dangerous.

 

 

 

Luckily I didn't burnt anything nor cut my hand ...

 

 

Mom came back not long after looking tired but smiled at me.

 

 

 

 

We were eating peacefully and I was telling how my day went.

 

 

 

-"Chaewon... I, made a decision, You won't attend your high school for now ... I'm sending you to a school for people like us .." mom said

 

 

 

 

 

I looked at her in disbelief... I will change school...

 

 

 

-"I have a friend that told me that they sent their daughter to a special school for supernaturals ... I contact them and they said that you could be transferred right now since they have lot of late comers this year..." she continued.

 

 

 

-"They will pick you up in three weeks... I will come to visit as often as possible I promise."

 

 

 

-"Wait come to visit??" I interrogated

 

 

 

-"You'll have to stay there ... it's a whole camp." She answered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Time flew ... My stuffs were took 2 days before I gonna go to that new school of mine ..

 

 

 

It was stressing to know that I will be separate from my mother.

 

 

At first I thought she wanted to get rid of me... but after some time I figured that she was genuinely doing this for my sake... she will miss me too as much as I did

 

 

 

 

 

A man in a tuxedo and sunglasses knocked at the door and told my mom some more informations.

 

 

 

I said goodbye and followed the man to a big van.

 

 

He opened the door and I climbed in.

 

 

 

 

-"Hi Chaewon... I'm Holyday, your mom was talking about you on phone last time... you shouldn't be worried, you'll be fine and if anything happen just ask me or the girls and we'll help you... let's go we need to go back to Shadow Falls " greeted Holyday

 

 

 

 

I looked at the back and saw 5 other girls all different...

 

 

 

I sat next to a girl who was smiling too brightly...

 

Well a new life is waiting for me ahead of this road ... let's just hope that it will be a bright future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N : Hey there !

 

 

 

Since it's Yerim's day I decided to update the second chapter!!!

 

 

 

How was it..!

 

 

 

Now that we introduced everyone let'see how they'll get along !!

 

 

I have to admit that in the latecomers I like Chaewon's and Heejin's characters and for the sisters Hyunjin is a really good character that will develop later.

 

 

Oh and Jungeun have the vampire virus but she haven't been bitten and her family are pure blood witches ... interesting

 

 

Oh and Yerim was bitten :(

 

 

Jiwoo and Haseul sure are unlucky and Heejin too !!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For next chapter I have another game for you ! Let's see if orbits are good in math !

 

 

So you'll have to :

 

\- **Find Hyunjin's age**

 

 

Because I got feedbacks about Hyunjin's character let's see if you can find her age.

 

 

 

 

 

For that you have two way :

 

\- Do some math

 

-Find the answer on Twitter

 

If you're going for math you'll need this :

 

 

\- Vivi is the oldest.

 

-Yves and Jinsoul are one year younger than Vivi / two years older than Hyunjin

 

\- Hyunjin is older than Olivia by a year

 

 

\- Yeojin is 14.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Well good luck :)

 

 

 

And of course feedback are highly appreciated.!!!

 

 

 

Thanks for reading and support the story.

Don't hesitate to vote and comment.

 

 

Mew21

 

Ps: sorry for all orthography and grammatical errors.


	4. Chap. 3 : Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh First meeting...

 

 

 

 

**Heejin POV**

 

 

 

 

I woke up when that Kimlip girl entered the van... I didn't said anything. I preferred stay quiet

 

 

 

It's just now that I realized that it was still early in the morning.

 

 

They came to fetch me around 7am.

 

 

 

Too early to be awake.

 

 

 

I wonder how the students in the camp are...

 

I looked at that Kimlip girl or Jungeun ... just whatever her name is... she was looking at the opposite side.

 

That's clear that she doesn't want any attention on her.

 

 

I looked at the person just next to me ... She have long and straight brown hair.

She also have big round specs ...

A sharp nose ...

 

 

 

It's not time to stare at her.

 

 

I turned my head back to the window quickly.

 

 

 

I heard a small giggle from Kimlip...

 

I looked back at them.

 

 

Kimlip was still looking at the window intently...

 

 

The girl next to me caught my eyes ... opps She caught me.

 

 

She smiled gently.

 

 

 

-"Hi, I'm Haseul." She simply greeted...

 

 

Right, when she came in I was sleeping so I don't know her name.

 

 

 

-"Hi... I'm Heejin." I said timidly.

 

 

 

-"And you ? " Haseul directed her question to Kimlip.

 

 

-"Me ?...Hmmmm  Kimlip... or Jungeun whatever you like the best" she said without sparing a glance.

 

 

 

 

The van stopped and Burnett got down the van.

 

 

 

Holiday turned around to look at us.

 

 

 

-"How are you girls ?" She asked smiling

 

 

-"Good Ma'am." Replied Haseul formally.

 

 

-"Oh ... just call me Holiday please." She said

 

 

-"And you Heejin ?" She redirected her question to me.

 

 

-"I'm fine... I was just a bit sleepy..." I said

 

 

 

-"I can see that... " laughed Holiday.

 

 

I looked at her confused.

 

 

-"You should wipe your mouth ..." whispered Haseul in my hear.

 

 

 

I blushed ... I quickly wipe my mouth from saliva ... I just didn't sleep well these day and I felt so sleepy earlier... gosh that's embarrassing.

 

 

 

Kimlip was laughing too but still ignoring us.

 

 

-"And you Jungeun How do you feel now ?"

 

 

-"I feel much better than in my bed ... I'm still a bit thirsty but it's bearable" Jungeun turned her head to look at Holiday and bow slightly.

 

 

 

-"That's good... don't worry, when we'll arrived at the camp, we'll let you unpack and after that it's lunch." Smiled Holiday.

 

 

 

-"Oh he's coming." She added and prepared herself to greet the other student.

 

 

 

A dark brown haired girl entered the van... she was teary.

 

 

Maybe she didn't want to come here.

 

 

She looks young... younger than me.

 

 

Holiday hugged her and she came inside and sit next to Kimlip.

 

 

She look more social than Jungeun at least but she looks like she don't want to utter a word.

 

 

-"Hi, I'm Haseul." She said politely at the new comer .

 

 

 

The girl turned to look at her with a slight smile and bow.

 

 

-"I'm Yerim." She said weakly.

 

 

 

Jungeun scoff next to her and whispered something in her hear.

 

 

-"I'm Heejin." I said briefly.

 

 

She smiled at me and bowed .

 

 

 

The van moved again.

 

 

 

 

 

-"Ugh... Holiday... what are we doing here ?" Jungeun asked seeming a bit panicked.

 

 

-"We're Searching for another student here, she's the daughter of one of my friend" she replied.

 

 

 

-"It's near my old High school " I hardly heard her mumble.

 

well I need to get used to werewolves hearing now ... it's sure more developed

 

 

Other than that, the ride was silent.

 

 

Haseul was ...  wait what ... Studying !!!

 

 

 

She have a book and a pencil in her hand...

 

 

It was about science I think.

 

 

The human body...  I can't really see.

 

 

 

I spent my time studying... so I won't touch any books right now ...

 

 

-"It's about genetics " she said quietly.

 

 

-"Sorry..?" I was caught of guard.

 

Second time she catch me looking at her ...

 

 

-"My book, it's about genetics" she developed.

 

 

-" Look here, that's the gene in a cell ... the DNA..." she explained while pointing at her book.

 

 

It was interesting for real... she make it easy to understand.

 

 

 

We didn't even noticed that the van had stopped and that a girl was climbing in.

 

 

I heard some movement...

 

 

Yerim and Kimlip bolted out of their sit.

 

 

The girl almost fell, Kimlip was the one to catch her...

 

 

They looked at each other in a totally unnatural position.

 

 

Kimlip caught the girl with only one hand.

 

 

Yerim waited on the side after she saw that the girl was safe.

 

 

 

Jungeun said something to the girl and she replied something but I couldn't hear...

 

 

She pulled her for good... and returned in her sit followed by Yerim.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The last girl came in ... she have long wavy blonde hair and was really pale.

 

 

She was really pretty Too...

 

 

 

She sat next to Jiwoo... and she didn't say anything...

 

 

 

-"Ok girls, time to go back to the camp..." said Holiday cheerfully

 

 

 

 

 

 

After 30 minutes of ride we arrived in a dense forest...

 

 

Not that I hate the forest but it's not reassuring...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a little moment we reached an automatic gate that slowly opened ...

 

 

 

Holiday opened her window to say something to the girl that opened the gate...

 

 

-"Thanks Jinsol... please inform the girls that we're back and that they have to attend classes later." She said

 

 

 

-"Ok mom..." she answered quietly before closing the door and walk away.

 

 

 

The van pulled over a small parking lot.

 

 

 

We all got down with our backpacks.

 

 

 

It was still early... about 10 am.

 

 

 

-"This is our bungalow, if you need anything just come here or ask the girls" said Holiday.

 

 

-"Please follow me ." Said Burnett.

 

 

 

We walked on a path ... the forest surrounding us.

 

 

The trail was concreted but just for the main trails..

 

 

 

Around it was the complete forest... it's a little scary

 

 

We walked and arrived at our probably destination.

 

 

-"There's two Bungalows... your stuffs are in the truck here ... just do whatever you want. You can chose any of the rooms and the bungalow that you want between those two here." He said

 

 

-"The best would be three and three please and at 12 someone will come to fetch you for lunch." He added.

 

 

-"If you need anything you can ask the bungalow next to yours ... with that said see you later" After that Burnett leaved us...

 

 

 

I entered the bungalow on my right. There's four rooms, I choose the one that have the widest window in the far end of the bungalow.

 

 

I dropped my bag on the bed.

 

 

The room was average, not to big nor to small.

 

 

It was warming.

 

 

There's a desk and a dresser.

 

 

 

I decided that I should start to unpack.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Autor POV.**

 

 

 

They divided the bungalows like this.

 

 

Heejin, Haseul and Chaewon.

 

 

Jungeun, Yerim and Jiwoo.

 

 

The bungalow are opposed to each other.

 

 

 

They all brought their stuff in their room...

 

 

They haven't finished to pack when a knock on the door was heard.

 

Haseul was the one to open the door and a skinny girl with a bang greeted them...

 

 

-"Hi, I came to fetch you. Burnett told me to lead you to the refectory to have lunch and bring you to class after." Said the girl

 

 

 

-"Oh and My name is Cally, nice to met you all." She introduced herself

 

 

 

They went to the opposite bungalow to fetch the three others and they began to walk toward the refectory.

 

 

 

Once they reached it they took their meal... (or cups) and sat at a table...

 

 

Everyone was eyeing them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chaewon POV**

 

 

 

I sat next to Heejin.

 

 

Cally told us some basics...

 

 

Everyone was eyeing me and my forehead... watching my pattern.

 

It's kinda disrespectful but whatever...

 

 

 

-"I usually eat at the vampire table but since you're new I'll make an exception" Cally said while drinking her cup.

 

 

 

Yerim and Jungeun have one too...

 

 

 

I don't bother looking at people's pattern ... I find it rude.

 

Cally was talking about something that I honestly wasn't listening to...

 

 

until ... the cafeteria door burst open and all sound died...

 

 

A group of six girls walked in ...

 

 

they were ethereal...

 

 

My gaze fell on the one with a black leather jacket...

 

 

Her dark eyes looking at me straight in the eyes before looking back at where she was going to sit...

 

 

I felt weird.

 

 

 

 

What the hell is happening

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Heejin POV**

 

 

 

I looked at the center of the attention.

 

 

6 girls with blank faces entered.

 

 

I looked at them all... my gaze revert on that tall girl... she was wearing a black hoodie.

 

 

Her eyes land on me as if she felt my gaze on her.

 

 

I saw some twinkling in her eyes and she smirked with a wink directed to me before returning her gaze on her friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Autor POV**

 

 

 

-"Who are them?" Asked Jungeun curious.

 

 

-"Oh, they are the adoptive daughters of the headmasters ..." Cally resumed still looking at them.

 

 

 

-"They never come here normally and don't attend any classes ... Well I never saw them, they were watching over the camp when Burnett and Holiday were absent since the beginning of the year " She explained finally looking at the girls in front of her

 

 

 

-"They don't have any interaction with other students, they always stay in group... they lived here since their childhood, that's what I heard and no one know where they actually sleep... their bungalow is hard to find" she continued.

 

 

 

-"Who's the one in a leather jacket?" Asked Jiwoo

 

 

Chaewon seemed to perk at the mention of leather jacket...

 

 

-"Which one" demand Cally looking at Jiwoo

 

 

-"The one with long straight hair." She added.

 

 

Chaewon eyes lost their sparkles when she said that it wasn't the one with raven hair, but she still listened nonetheless.

 

-"Her name is Yves, she's a vampire and is the crush of everyone here ... she always fight with Olivia, the other one in leather jacket." She said

 

 

 

-"She's beautiful." Mumbled Jiwoo

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From the other side of the room Yves smiled a bit.

 

 

-"why are you all smiling?" Asked Vivi to Yves who only shrugged

 

-"You saw the new girls" demand Olivia.

 

 

-"Yeah they look normal." Said Jinsol.

 

 

 

Olivia hummed and returned to her sandwich.

 

 

-"They are cute ." Said Hyunjin out of the blues but her eyes are still on a certain girl that caught her eyes. (And her heart)

 

 

 

-"Yeah" agreed Yves

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they finished their mealsthey leaved the place as quickly as they came...

 

 

 

 

 

-"Oh they're already going." Said Yerim surprised

 

-"Yeah, they don't like to stay too long with other students" explained Cally

 

 

-"Let's go, I'll guide you to your classroom " said Cally standing up.

 

 

 

They all followed.

 

 

 

They walked pass a basketball court and saw some guys playing... topless.

 

 

-"Don't mind it... these dogs don't know how to use a shirt." Shrugged Cally and continue to walk ahead

 

 

 

They continue their walk and arrived in front of a building.

 

 

They head into it and reached a classroom.

 

 

 

-"I'll leave you now, Holiday will arrive in no time" said Cally before disappearing.

 

 

 

 

They sat at some desks ...

 

 

 

The desks were made for two person... that means seat mates.

 

 

 

The door opened and Holiday came in greeting every girls again.

 

 

 

-" So, Is everything ok.? "

 

 

They all nodded, for now the camp was attracting and interesting.

 

 

-"Good, so you 6 will attend some special classes, and you'll share it with my girls." She smiled

 

 

 

-"They should arrive soon." She finished.

 

 

 

They all were confused at who it was... they didn't know that Holyday was the head of the camp nor did make the relation between the girls and Holyday's daughters

 

 

 

-"This class will be small but it's ok I guess" Holiday thought out loud.

 

 

 

The door opened and Heejin gasp at who it was.

 

 

It was the girl who smirked at her... and she couldn't forget the wink too

 

 

Just behind was a blonde girl and a small girl with a bang.

 

 

 

-"Ah, finally ... " happily said Holiday.

 

 

-"Come on and present yourself." She Instructed with a mother-like tone

 

-"Hi, I'm Hyunjin, I'm 16. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Heejin POV**

 

 

She looked at me again and I saw that her eyes were subtly changing colors.

 

 

She's the same age as me.

 

 

-"Wait where are Olivia and Yves... and Yeojin too !?! Seriously..." Holyday said angrily and sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

 

-"They're either fighting or collaborating to skip class " spoke up the blonde one.

 

 

 

-" Well-" Holiday was cut by the door opening abruptly.

 

 

 

A really small girl entered panting.

 

 

-" Olivia and Yves are fighting!!!" She screamed.

 

 

 

 

Holiday sighed once again and walked out of the room with angry steps...

 

 

Her daughters followed her and quickly the rest of the class exited the room to follow the fuming headmaster. including me.

 

 

We walked behind the building and entered the forest...

 

 

 

-"I told  you that we should go back to our house !!!" Screamed a voice.

 

 

 

-"And I said that we should go to class before they find us and we get punished by Burnett!!!" Said another voice.

 

 

 

-"You're such a coward !"

 

 

-"I just don't want to have my ears pinched by your fault !"

 

 

 

It didn't take long to find the source of the ruckus.

 

 

Yves was pinning Olivia on the floor... Olivia swift her body around and threw a punch at her sister that dodged it just in time.

 

 

They stood up and were about to jump on each other before Holiday Clapped her hand and threw a menacing glare at them.

 

 

 

They stopped mid motion and looked at Holiday in fear ... visibly gulping hard...

 

 

-"So, you two were planning on skipping class and now you're fighting " Holiday's voice dropped few octaves.

 

 

 

They hung their head low...

 

 

Holiday motioned them to come and follow her to class...

 

 

 

When Holiday turned her back, Yves pushed Olivia who didn't even move...

 

 

But Yves literally used her whole body to push her again and this time Olivia stumbled hard

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yves pushed Olivia who was about to fall on me...

 

 

An arm wrapped itself on my waist and pulled me...

 

 

I looked up and saw those intriguing eyes ... she looked back at me and this time I saw some gold glinting in those perfect brown eyes.

 

 

 

It didn't last long as she reverted her eyes to Yves with a menacing glare...

 

 

 

Olivia stood back and pushed Yves too...

 

 

 

Holiday sensing the commotion again caught both girls by the neck and dragged them to class.

 

 

I looked back again at Hyunjin and realized our position...

 

 

I blushed slightly...

 

 

She removed her arm and walked ahead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Autor POV**

 

 

 

Holiday was now dragging the two troublesome girls by the ears after thinking that dragging them by the neck wasn't enough ... that elicit some whines...

 

 

 

They all head back in class and sat down ... the other 6 stood in front.

 

 

 

-"Sorry for that " said Holiday who glared at the two in question.

 

 

 

They both bowed down and muttered small apologies.

 

 

 

-"Let's continue from where we left earlier"

 

 

 

-"Hi, I'm Jinsoul and I'm 18." Said the blonde blankly looking at nothing in particular.

 

 

-"Hi I'm Vivi. I'm almost 19" said the small girl with a bang.

 

 

 

-"Hello, I'm Yeojin and I'm 14." Said the really small girl with a loud voice... Hyunjin had to cover her ears... in contrary Holyday had a found smile on her lips

 

 

-"You're turn.."

 

 

-"No yours"

 

 

Olivia and Yves were arguing quietly...

 

 

 

-"Hi-"

-"Hel-"

 

 

Both girl said at the same time eliciting a growl from Olivia.

 

 

-"You two are unbelievable seriously ! Yves you're first !" Scolded Holiday.

 

 

-"Hello, I'm Yves and I'm 18" Introduced Yves annoyed.

 

 

-"Hi, I'm Olivia, I'm 15."Said Olivia Coldly...

 

 

-"Thanks girls... now you're turn, starting from the first girl that we fetched today." instructed Holyday

 

 

 

Heejin stood up.

 

 

-"I'm Jeon Heejin, I'm 16 , nice to meet you all" she introduced with a bow.

 

She sat down and waited for the second one.

 

 

-"My name is Jo Haseul, I'm 18 and I hope we will get along well." As expected from the studious girl, she bowed down and sat back.

 

 

 

-"My name is Kim Jungeun or just call me Kimlip whatever you want, I'm 17." That was the first time Jungeun talked for that long...

 

 

 

 

-"Hi, I'm Choi Yerim, I'm 15 ... Nice to meet you" she said a bit confused on how she should greet them...

 

 

-"Hi I'm Kim Jiwoo !! I'm 17 !! Nice to meet you all!" Everyone flinched at the second loud voice full of happiness...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chaewon POV**

 

 

 

 

I couldn't help but to notice Olivia's gaze on me... she was watching me since she entered this room...

 

 

 

I almost forgot that it was my turn and I stood up stiffly.

 

 

-"I-I'm Park Chaewon, I'm 16 and it's a pleasure to be here "

 

 

Right ... Of course I had to stutter !

 

Why did I stutter !!!

 

 

I sat hastily, burying my head in my arms... missing Olivia's curious gaze on me...

 

 

 

-"Great, I'll assign your places now ."

 

 

-"Hyunjin next to Heejin, Vivi next to Haseul, Jinsol next to Jungeun, Yeojin next to Yerim, Yves next to Jiwoo and finally Olivia next to Chaewon..."

 

 

 

The standing girls moved to their designated places without a word...

 

 

 

I sensed the chair next to me being pulled and Olivia sitting next to me...

 

 

-"I would love to take a nap too but Holiday would kill me" she whispered next to me...

 

 

It made me flinch ... her deep voice just next to my ear...

 

 

 

I sat up straight not minding her and missing Olivia's almost smile...

 

 

 

I looked at her ... she had a leaf stuck in her hair...

 

 

 

I wanted to reach for it and take it away from Olivia's raven hair but...  should I ?

 

 

 

My hand unconsciously moved by itself...

 

 

 

I was Almost grabbing it when Olivia took my hand effectively stopping me...

 

 

 

I snapped back into reality... I was nervous now...

 

 

 

-"What are you doing.?" she asked coldly.

 

 

I decided to ignore her ... I free my hand from her actually loose hold on me and reached further taking that leaf out of her hair.

 

 

I pulled it away and showed it to her ...

 

 

 

She looked at it and back at me...

 

 

 

She abruptly turned her head back to the board...

 

 

 

I placed the leaf on the desk and blushed ...

 

 

 

-"T-thank you..."

 

 

It was an almost unheard sound... that small whisper but I heard it...

 

 

I looked at Olivia and saw that the tip of her ear was slightly red...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Heejin POV**

 

 

 

She sat next to me ...

 

 

 

Fate ... why do fate always do things lile this to me...

 

Seriously.

 

 

 

I didn't spared her a glance...

 

 

 

I felt her inching closer to me...her breath hitting my cheek, I turned around to see what she was trying to do...

 

 

Her face was mere centimeters from mine... feeling her warm breath hitting my lips...

 

 

 

Her eyes changed color again almost totally gold ... I was captivated by them...

 

 

 

-"You know, you should at least say thanks when someone save you ..." she said.

 

 

 

I didn't notice her mischievous smile on her lips...

 

 

It happened so fast, that color was just here for few seconds only ...

 

Her eyes were so captivating... but that gold colour suddenly return to a brown with some glints of gold in it... then I felt something hit my forehead

 

 

I almost jumped out of my chair ...

 

 

 

How can she be like that ... she freaking gave me a flick on my forehead !!!

 

I quickly touched my forehead and that's when her words fully registered in my brain I looked down and thanked her...

 

-"t-thank y-you" I stuttered...

 

 

 

She smiled and patted my head...

 

 

-"Good"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She then returned to sit properly giving a confused look at Olivia who looked in distressed...

 

 

I look at Chaewon and saw her cheek as red as tomatoes...

 

 

Something must had happened...

 

 

She looked at me and that's just when I realized that I was also blushing madly ...

 

I fell on my desk ... Arms crossed and my head in the middle ... I heard a small gigle from the sit next to me and All I wanted to do now was to dig a hole and hide myself in it...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Haseul POV**

 

 

 

Holiday quit the classroom and said that we have to wait until our teacher arrive.

 

 

 

I took out one of my book...

 

 

I was once again studying.

 

 

This time it was maths tho.

 

 

 

Holiday explained that basically there's no specific classes for every ages or every species ...well  at least not this class...

 

 

We all have around the same level of study except for Yeojin who's much younger than us...

 

 

The school camp here will concentrate on learning about supernaturals...

 

 

The morning was dedicated to some normal subjects and the afternoon planning change every weeks so it will depend.

 

 

We could also take some extra classes in whatever subjects we like ... but for that we need to ask the teacher of that certain subject.

 

 

I took out my note book and started doing some exercises...

 

 

 

-"You're wrong here." Said the girl next to me looking at my note book.

 

 

 

-"Uh?" I wasn't prepared for her to actually speak to me...

 

 

She had a nice and soft voice...

 

 

-"Here you got it wrong..." she pointed at my notebook with her pencil...

 

 

 

I looked at where she was pointing and read it again...

 

 

 

I can't find my mistake.

 

 

 

-"Could you please explain me ?" I asked politely.

 

 

 

She smiled at me and wrote the correction on my notebook, leaning on my side...

 

 

 

-"Look,

G = (x+3) (4x - 1) - (4x - 1) (6x - 9)

 

So, G = (4x - 1) [x + 3 **\- (** 6x - 9 **)** ].

 

You forgot to put the minus and the parenthesis in the second factor." She explained while writing the correction next to my exercise...

 

 

She stopped when she finished to explain my mistake...

 

 

-"So what is the answer?" She asked softly... smiling slightly at me.

 

 

 

I break out from my trance and looked back at my notebook taking in all the correction.

 

 

She had wrote something :

 

 

G =

 

 

 

She had leaved it blank just for me to complete.

 

 

 

I wrote my answer and turned to her.

 

 

She was smiling...

 

 

-"G= (4x - 1) (-5x +12)" I voiced the answer even if she had already seen what I wrote.

 

 

 

-"Yeah it's right now ." She said with a small smile on her lips...

 

 

 

 

We were looking at each other and-

 

The door opened and the teacher came in.

 

 

I closed my books and put them away... I looked back at Vivi who took out a notebook of her own.

 

 

 

30 minutes had already passed and it became a little boring as it's only the beginning of the year...

 

In the middle of the teacher's explanation, I felt Vivi scribbling some things in her notebook...

 

 

I looked at her confused since the teacher was just explaining how the future classes will unfold and the program of the year ...

 

 

 

She looked up at me and smiled again... I couldn't help but to return it...

 

 

 

Then she refocused on her notebook...

 

 

 

She was drawing...

 

 

 

I didn't want to seem too curious so I didn't looked at what she was drawing and just looked back at the front of the class ... looking at Chaewon and Heejin to see how these two were doing...

 

 

 

 

 

After a while the teacher dismissed us ...

 

 

 

Hyunjin stood at the front of the classroom to announce something.

 

 

 

-"Okay, so Holiday told us to bring you back to your bungalow and to help you to unpack but only if you need ." She said

 

 

 

-"And Yves and Olivia are forced to help." She continue throwing a look at the two who grunted annoyance...

 

 

 

 

-"Let's go." Said Jinsol while standing up.

 

 

 

 

I packed my things in my backpack and watched Vivi who looked slightly annoyed.

 

 

 

 

 

-"What's your Bungalow number ?" Asked Yeojin.

 

 

 

-" It's-" Yerim was about to answer when Hyunjin cut her.

 

 

 

-"No need, Olivia and I will find out. Right Oli." Hyunjin said smiling and passed an arm around Olivia's shoulder who didn't cared...

 

 

 

We were walking under the mild sun... it was really nice ... the wind was refreshing and the air was clear from all the pollution of the city...

 

 

 

Olivia was in front leading everyone ...

 

 

It's quite amazing how she knows where to go when we didn't say anything about it.

 

 

 

-"It's because she's a werewolf, she can follow your scents " said Vivi who was next to me...

 

-"Ohhh it explain many things.. " I said

 

 

 

 

It was pretty silent but I was a little curious about something... I looked back at her

 

-"... Can I ask what you are ?" I demand curiously... but although timidly...

 

 

 

-"I'm a fae." She answered.

 

 

-"Like me then ..." I Mumbled.

 

 

 

-"Yeah... oh and you can relax you know, no need to be so polite with me or the others... except Olivia... she'll be angry if you're too casual with her " she added

 

 

 

I nodded.

 

 

 

We reached our bungalows.

 

 

-"Do you need any help ?" Asked Vivi.

 

 

 

-"Not really, I had already put all my boxes in my room, I just need to unpack them."

 

 

 

-"Ok." She said with a hint of disappointment .

 

 

-"But I won't be against some help" I added

 

 

 

She smiled and followed me inside our bungalow and into my room.

 

 

 

From what I understood, Olivia is forced to help Chaewon and Yves just disappeared to escape her punishment.

 

 

 

Hyunjin is annoying Heejin but proposed her some help since she's tall.

 

 

 

While me...I'm in my room.

 

 

Vivi helped me to put all my books on the bookshelf...

 

The only reason why I chose this room was because it have two bookshelves instead of one.

 

 

 

And I brought tones of books.

 

 

 

I was tidying my clothes and put them in the dresser.

 

 

Once I finished I helped Vivi with the books.

 

 

 

When we finished I said that I'll go check on the rest of the girls to see if they have finished ...

 

 

 

I knocked on Chaewon's door...

 

 

She opened it and I saw the mess... she's far from finishing.

 

 

Olivia was sleeping on the window frame... at least she haven't flee...

 

 

 

She said that she still have a long way until she finished.

 

 

 

I knocked on Heejin's after that.

 

 

 

Heejin opened the door with her cheeks tinted in red... she must be blushing...

 

no, she's blushing and really madly at that

 

 

I wonder what happened

 

 

 

I saw Hyunjin at the back putting some boxes above the dresser...

 

 

Her long arms must have helped a lot.

 

 

She hasn't finished yet too...

 

 

 

 

I returned to my room finding Vivi on the floor drawing.

 

 

 

-"They haven't finish yet, you can go or stay to wait for them if you want " I proposed to her.

 

 

 

She looked up at me.

 

 

-"No I'll stay, thanks"

 

 

She replied standing up and was about to go out of my room.

 

 

I caught her arm gently.

 

 

 

-"Where are you going?" I asked her totally confused.

 

 

 

-"I'm going to the living room..." she replied as if it was the most obvious thing...

 

 

-" You can stay here if you want, Although I'll just study..." I said

 

 

 

-"I'm taking the offer ."

 

 

She sat back on the floor and I moved to the desk opening some books.

 

 

 

I watched her drawing on the floor.

 

 

 

-"You can sit on my bed if you want .."

 

 

 

She looked at me but stood up and sat on the bed ... without a word but with a small grin on her face.

 

 

 

I focused back on my exercise...

 

 

 

After an hour or so Vivi stood up and approached my desk to watch over my work...

 

 

 

She took her pencil to correct a small mistake...

 

 

She did that to all the mistakes I made without a word ...

 

 

I didn't make much mistakes though just some minor errors...

 

 

 

She finished and it's only now that I noticed that we were really close to each other...

 

 

 

A knock on the door broke my trance...

 

 

 

Vivi straighten up and walked to see who it was...

 

 

 

-"Vivi, I finished, let's head home." It was Hyunjin's voice.

 

 

 

She nodded at her and whispered something before closing it.

 

 

 

She walked back in and packed her things in her backpack.

 

 

She came to my desk once again greeting me goodbye.

 

 

-"See you tomorrow Haseul." She said before going out.

 

 

 

 

I was still for 2 minutes before I snapped out... I looked at my desk and found a paper...

 

 

 

I took it and turn it only to see a drawing of me ...

 

It was signed Vivi in the corner...

 

 

 

I smiled at it ....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N : Hey there!!!

 

 

 

 

So here's their first meeting!!!

 

 

Hyunjin is sooooo interested in that little bunny...

 

 

Also Olivia all curious about that mysterious blonde ...

 

 

 

 

Vivi is sooooo smooth...

 

 

 

Well I got pretty busy this week so I had to update during weekend sorry ...

 

 

Thanks for those who participate!!!!

 

 

I give special information to whoever reply to my games so ...

 

 

 

Well I don't have any ideas about next game because the next chapter is quite hard to describe so I'll just ask for your favorite character so far and what do you think happened in Heejin's room with Hyunjin... just propose something and I'll see what people imagine about this scene...

 

 

So that's all I need for next chapter... I don't know if I'll post the scene on Twitter but check if I do.

 

But I think that no one needs Twitter this time ... just some creativity and an opinion on the characters will be enough I guess.

 

 

 

Let's what do you think about all this so far :D

 

 

I hope you liked this chapter...

 

 

 

A pattern is a brain configuration that supernaturals can see to see what species you are. Some block it like this no one can see it but it's pretty rude and often sees as bad persons.

 

To see someone's pattern you have to focus on the person forehead...

 

 

 

Some like to see it first before interactions and others like to just ask themselves about the persons nature ..

 

 

 

Oh and I confirm that Orbits can do maths but we all are too lazy to do so :D

 

 

 

 

 

 

And of course feedback are highly appreciated.!!!

 

 

 

Thanks for reading and support the story.

Don't hesitate to vote and comment.

 

 

Mew21

 

Ps: sorry for all orthography and grammatical errors.


	5. Chap. 4 : Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU

 

 

 

 

**Heejin POV**

 

 

 

Hyunjin proposed me some help to unpack and tidy up my room.

 

I truly didn't want her to stay near me ... just a feeling.

 

I don't know why but I think that if she come in I'll be doomed for some reason...

 

-"I-" I didn't have time to refuse that she already entered my room..

 

 

This girl was going to drive me crazy and it's only the first day.

 

 

 

I went inside and ignored her amused grin plastered on her (absolutely beautiful) face...

 

 

To my surprise ... she actually really did help me ...

 

 

She placed my books on the right place... while I was just putting my clothes in the dresser.

 

I looked at the remaining box..

 

 

 

I didn't want to put all my stuffed toys on my bed since this bed is smaller than my old one...so the box full of plushies was destined to be forgotten above my dresser I guess.

 

 

 

I carried the box and tried to put it on my dresser...

 

 

I was trying to put it there but I was too short or at least my arms are... I stood on the tip on my toes but I just couldn't reach it...

 

 

 

I suddenly felt the box out of my hands and I saw the box gently being placed above the dresser.

 

 

 

I turned around and was faced by Hyunjin...

 

 

She was really close to me... too close ...

 

 

I felt my cheek heating up once again...

 

 

Her face slowly inched closer to mine ... her eyes twinkling in gold

 

My eyes closed by themselves...

 

 

 

 

 

* _knock knock*_

 

 

 

 

 

I pushed Hyunjin who almost fell with the box still in her hands...

 

 

I rushed to the door and saw Haseul behind it...

 

 

She saved me this time...

 

 

-"I finished and you?" She asked me with a confused look... my face is surely red as Tomatoes ...

 

 

-"I-I haven't quite finished yet ..." It took some time to register what she was asking but I eventually replied

 

 

 

She said to tell her when I finished and then I closed the door.

 

 

 

Hyunjin had put the box on the dresser and sat on the floor looking at everything but me...

 

 

The floor must be really interesting then...

 

 

I sighed and decided to take a break.

 

 

 

I searched for my phone and saw that it was low battery... I looked for my charger and just charge it.

 

...great so now what do I do...

 

I sat on my bed looking for things to do...

 

 

 

Why did I said that I haven't finish...

 

 

 

I yawn... damn those sleepless nights ...

 

 

 

Hyunjin looked up at me.

 

 

 

-"You should take a nap..." she suggested.

 

 

-"No, it's early and I want to have some sleep tonight." I replied.

 

 

It was silent... the sun was illuminating the room... it was peaceful and warm.

 

 

-" What are you ?" She asked me softly

 

 

-"I'm a cameleon... " I answered

 

 

She looked at my forehead... and frowned.

 

 

 

-"You pattern shows that you're a werewolf for now... be careful please." She said worry in her tone.

 

 

-"Why ?"

 

 

-"Olivia will surely be a bit anxious to know that she isn't the only werewolf here now but if she finds out that you're not a real werewolf she'll be a little disappointed or even angry..." she explained.

 

 

-"Oh ... " that's all I could muster.

 

I'm a little scared of Olivia ... I can't even believe she's younger than me... I hope she won't be mean...

 

 

She stood up and silently sat on the bed next to me.

 

 

We stayed like this for quite a long moment.

 

It feels so comfortable.

 

 

 

I felt more and more sleepy...

 

 

I slowly drifted to sleep... my eyes slowly closing by themselves.

 

 

 

-"See you tomorrow... " I heard a low voice next to my hear... it was like whisper, a lullaby that just made me finally fall asleep.

 

 

 

My body was gently being laid down on the soft mattress, I could feel the blanket being pulled in a way to cover my body...

 

 

 

I almost didn't catch the soft pressure on my forehead as I drift into Dreamland.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chaewon POV**

 

 

 

 

Olivia was forced to follow me and to _help me_ ...or at least supposed to.

 

 

 

Once she entered my room she just took a random box and put its content on the floor... she did that a few more times and headed to the window... she opened it and sat on its frame... her head resting on the wood, a knee folded and her other leg was falling on the other side of the window.

 

 

 

 

 

I looked at the apparent mess that she made on the floor and sighed.

 

 

What a way to help...

 

 

 

I began to place things on their places but I heard a knock on the door and saw Haseul... I didn't have to explain her the situation as she saw the disaster on the floor...

 

 

 

I closed the door and refocused on how to arrange this.

 

 

 

I looked at how the things were disposed on the floor and noticed how the objects were grouped together in a smart way...

 

 

The mess on the floor was quite fast to tidy up and be placed on the right places...

 

 

-"At least it was helpful " I thought out loud.

 

 

I saw how Olivia's lips formed the tiniest of a smile...

 

 

 

The rest of my stuff were my clothes.

 

 

 

 

I did it quickly as I didn't have to really arrange them.

 

 

 

I sat on my bed now... having finished what I was supposed to do and looked at Olivia's figure on the window frame...

 

 

 

She had a really white skin ... maybe as pale as mine.

 

Her nose is sharp and her hair were slightly wavy...

 

 

 

-"You should stop staring." She said with her eyes still closed...

 

 

 

I blushed and looked away too embarrassed.

 

 

I was looking elsewhere before she spoke up again...

 

 

-"Come here ." She instructed.

 

 

I stood up and walked to the window.

 

 

I don't know why but I cannot imagine myself not listening to her order... I just moved by myself without thinking...

 

 

-"It's sunny today ... it's nice" she continue without opening her eyes.

 

-"Yeah it feels good " I agreed

 

 

 

She almost smiled... I was about to say something when-

 

 

 

-"Olivia stop faking to be asleep and get you ass here, I need to cook tonight..." said Hyunjin who appeared next to the window.

 

 

 

Olivia threw me a small glance before she jumped from the window joining Hyunjin who was already on the path and walking away...

 

 

Vivi was there too.

 

 

 

I almost didn't hear it but I managed to get what she said before walking away...

 

 

 

-"See you tomorrow Chaewon."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Not long after Haseul came knocking at my door... Cally was at the front door waiting for us to go eat dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

I followed her as she knocked on Heejin's door.

 

 

No answer...

 

 

That's weird ...

 

 

Haseul opened the door to find Heejin peacefully sleeping on her bed...

 

 

 

She shook her arms and the sleeping girl woke up groggily ...

 

 

We let her 10 minutes to wake up completely and waited outside.

 

 

 

Cally went to the bungalow in front to fetch the three other ones...

 

 

 

 

 

After some minutes we were finally on our way to the refectory...

 

Heejin had woken up and was looking at the forest and all the things that we haven't saw this morning...

 

We entered the refectory and sat at the same place as earlier.

 

 

Cally sat with us once again.

 

We firstly ate silently ... we don't really know each other after all.

 

-"Where is Hyunjin and the others?" Demand Heejin not finding the girl in question.

 

 

 

The question intrigues me too.

 

 

-"Oh, they already don't often come here for lunch so for dinner they never come..." she replied unbothered.

 

 

 

That makes sense since Olivia literally told me ' _see you tomorrow'_

 

 

-"Did Holiday had enough time to explain y'all the camp rules ?" Asked Cally.

 

 

-"Not really... we had ... a slight delay.." Tried to explain Jungeun.

 

 

-"Oh, let me tell you the basics then ... There's a curfew here, you can't be outside after 9pm or you'll get in trouble, and you can't be in the forest at night but the official hour for it is 7pm if you want to walk in the forest... you can't go too far in the forest alone without telling the headmasters or at least someone... you can't go to the forbidden part of the forest..." said Cally trying to remember everything.

 

 

-"What part of the forest ?" I asked curiously

 

 

-"The forest is huge but a part of it is restricted for some unknownreason... it's where there's no more bungalow." she said and leaned closer to whisper something more..

 

We all looked at Cally expectantly and leaned closer to hear her whisper...

 

 

-"It is on the far left trail ... there's rumors about this part of the forest being haunted or something like that." Whispered Cally.

 

 

-"And if you get caught there, you have a huge punishment." She finished.

 

 

 

 

Interesting.

 

 

 

We finished our pizza, the dinner of the day, and headed back to our bungalows.

 

 

 

Cally said that she's busy tonight so we'll have to find our way by ourselves.

 

 

 

I'm glad that Haseul already memorized the way there.

 

 

 

-"Hey, I didn't had enough time to really talk to you." Said Heejin by my side.

 

 

-"Yeah, sorry for that I'm quite timid." I answered her ...

 

-"No it's okay, I hope that we'll go along well, we live together from now on" she grinned at me

 

 

-"Yeah me too" I smiled at her

 

 

 

We reached our bungalows and entered in.

 

 

I walked to the fridge and saw that there were some soda cans in it with a little note...

 

 

 

 

 

_Hope that it will please you._

 

 

 

Haseul looked over my shoulder and read it...

 

 

 

Then I heard a knock on the door.

 

 

 

Heejin went to open and Jungeun entered without much care.

 

 

 

A note was in her hand.

 

 

-"Are you the- oh you have one too" she said noticing the note in my hand...

 

 

 

-"Do you know who wrote it.?" I demand.

 

 

-"Nope but I think That I just found out who it is.." she answered.

 

 

 

-"... that's my favorite type of soda... and the only one who know it is that Jinsol girl." She developed for us to understand

 

 

-"How does she knows ?" It was Haseul this time

 

 

-"Because she asked me and I simply answered her.." she shrugged .

 

 

-"Well... let's enjoy the gift then" said Heejin taking a can.

 

 

 

-"Let's drink it on the porch, Jungeun can you bring the other two..?" I proposed

 

 

 

-"U-uh yeah why not..." she said before disappearing.

 

 

 

I took some cans in my hands, Haseul and Heejin helped with the rest of them and brought them on the small coffee table on the porch of our bungalow.

 

 

 

Not long after I saw Jungeun with, Yerim and Jiwoo coming with cans too.

 

 

 

-"That's a lot..." Mumbled Yerim.

 

 

 

-"Let's enjoy the night." Said Jiwoo always too excited...

 

 

 

I opened one for me and drank its content...

 

 

It's sweet.

 

 

 

We spent our night outside like this chatting and getting to know a little more of the others.

 

 

-"How was your day ?" Question Jungeun at no one in particular...

 

 

 

-"Fine"

 

-"Good"

 

-"Better than at home for me" Jungeun answered herself...

 

Yerim and Jiwoo also answered...

 

 

-"It was good... " said Heejin... seeming in deep though.

 

 

-"Yeah with that Hyunjin girl... " teased Jungeun.

 

 

-"What !?! no!" Protest Heejin with her cheeks gaining colors ...

 

 

-"Yeah yeah" shrugged Jungeun taking a sip and looked at me.

 

 

-"It's good, I miss my mom but well...globally it's all good." I replied.

 

 

-"Awww" my answer elicit some reactions apparently.

 

 

-"And that Olivia ? " asked Jungeun...

 

 

-"What Olivia.." I was confused ...

 

I wasn't getting why they were asking about her.

 

 

-"Well... she seems a bit cold or even mean..." said Jiwoo.

 

 

No she isn't...!

 

 

-"No! She's... she's uh.... " I quickly retort... but I don't know what to say...

 

It earned some confused looks.

 

 

My face heated up and I looked away ... I just brought the can of soda to my lips and drank more of the sweet liquid...

 

 

 

-"Ok... and you Haseul?" Jungeun returned to ask the only one left

 

 

 

-"I'm good... like Chaewon I miss my parents but I guess it's all good, I studied and Vivi helped me a lot" She answered

 

 

-"I noticed that Vivi looks at you really often... like in class she was looking at you at least every 30 seconds .." Said Heejin amused

 

 

 

Haseul also had her own time to blush and just rambled a bit before she eventually gave us an interesting answer.

 

 

-"-She was drawing a portrait of me and-" that's what most of us perked at...

 

 

 

-"She draws you !?!" Exclaimed Jiwoo a bit too loud ...

 

 

-"Y-yeah ... she gave me the drawing after ..." She continue looking at the ground.

 

 

-"When ?"

 

 

-"After she helped me to unpack." She said shortly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The night passed like this... chit-chat, laughs and informations ...

 

 

 

It was a really good night... I learned a lot about everyone but my thoughts always drifted back to that one person...

 

 

We decided that it was already late and brought the rest of the cans back to their fridge... we said good night to everyone and I went to take a shower.

 

 

 

 

 

I laid on my bed... and thought of tomorrow...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Heejin POV**

 

 

 

 

 

I woke up early... I knew it... taking a nap would affect my sleep... I just sighed and sat up taking time to regain full consciousness.

 

I head to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change myself...

 

 

Once I finished I went in the living room to take a breakfast..

 

 

 

An habit of mine ... I forgot that we were in a camp now... No more breakfast at the living room

 

 

 

I headed back to my room and waited for the other to wake so we could go eat breakfast together.

 

 

 

-"Hi, Heejin... you woke up early ?" I heard a voice from the window...

 

 

 

The opened window...

 

 

When did I even opened the window ..? !!!!!

 

I almost screamed but when I saw who it was I relaxed a bit... just a little.

 

 

 

Sat at the window was Hyunjin's calm figure...

 

 

 

-"Yeah and you." I replied after regaining my calm

 

 

-"I'm awake since 2 hours ago already" she answered with a shrug

 

 

 

Wow she's a morning person.

 

She made a sign for me to come closer to her ... so I did

 

-"Let's go take a breakfast !" She suddenly said pulling my hands.

 

she literally made me jump form my own window...

 

She leads me to the empty refectory.

 

 

 

There were already some things set up..

 

 

-"Choose what you want to eat." She instructed

 

 

 

I did what she said without really paying attention.

 

 

 

I chose some cereals and sat next to Hyunjin who was waiting for me at a random table.

 

 

I noticed that she hasn't picked anything...

 

 

-"You don't eat ?" I demand

 

 

-"No." she simply answered .

 

 

 

-"Why weren't you and the others at the dinner yesterday.?" I'm curious on why ... that's all.

 

 

 

-"We never eat dinner here, I cook for us but sometimes Yves come just to take a cup and go home..." she answered.

 

 

-"Why do you eat lunch here if you could just cook?" I asked again

 

 

-"Because it's annoying to go home, cook, and come all the way back here you know. Plus we don't have to come here for dinner, Holyday knows that we prefer to eat at our place." she said thinking about my question

 

 

 

-"And for breakfast... you take breakfast at yours too" I figured out.

 

 

 

-"Yeah."

 

 

 

-"Oh and-"

 

 

-"You're too curious... stop talking and eat before the whole camp comes here..." she cut me off by shoving a spoon full of cereal in my mouth

 

 

 

I can't help but to look down ... and maybe pout a little.

 

 

I finished my cereals without a word.

 

 

 

She stood up and picked up a whole cereal pack from a drawer ... I believe that it isn't supposed to be accessible to students. It's basically stealing.

 

 

 

She took a bottle of milk too...

 

 

 

 

-"You have finished? " she asked

 

 

 

I nodded.

 

 

 

She posed what she was holding on a table near and took my bowl to where we return our dirty plates.

 

 

 

She brought me back to the bungalow and gave me the cereals and the bottle of milk.

 

 

 

-"You should share it with your roommates... it would be annoying for you to walk back there." She reason out

 

 

-"Thank you." I genuinely thanked her

 

 

-"Class start at 10 am so you have some free time ... Well see you later." She said before she entered the forest.

 

 

 

I walked in the bungalow and put the cereal box in a drawer and the milk in the fridge.

 

 

 

I sat on the couch and watched some emission on the TV waiting for the two other to wake up...

 

 

 

 

Not long after Haseul came out of her room and greeted me... she went to take a shower.

 

 

 

Jungeun and the others came in and they shared the cereals that I brought. Well that Hyunjin brought.

 

 

Yerim and Jungeun didn't eat but they still stayed here to keep us company.

 

 

Chaewon however didn't come...

 

I have a weird feeling about it and after I while I decided to check on her..

 

 

I hesitantly knocked on her door but no answer... I opened the door but she wasn't here...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chaewon POV**

 

 

 

 

 

I often wake up in the middle of the night...

 

It's not new for me.

 

 

I usually go walk in the garden but now there's no garden...

 

I sat up and looked out the window...

 

should I go out or not...

 

 

What if I get caught...

 

 

 

There's that part of the forest where no one goes.

 

 

I checked on the map earlier and it's just at the far end of our trail..

 

 

 

I just need to go straight ahead.

 

I know it's a bad idea but... I have to clear my mind

 

Yes that's all... I need to walk a little...

 

But there's something more ... I knew it but why...

 

 

 

 

I looked at my phone...

 

 

5:28 am

 

 

It's not that late in the night...  more like early in the morning.

 

 

 

At least I didn't get wake up by a nightmare.

 

 

 

I don't know what's the official hour where people can go outside without getting scold... let's pray that I won't get scold

 

 

 

Well... I'm new here and Holiday haven't say a thing about those rules... I can feign ignorance...

 

Yeah Let's go with that...

 

 

I changed my clothes and did my best to not make a sound...

 

 

 

I was in a long white dress... I could have picked a better outfit but well...

 

 

The sun just began to show up...

 

 

 

I walked ahead toward that infamous restricted area...

 

 

 

I entered the forest once I found out that there were no bungalows anymore and that the trail changed into a way through the forest...

 

 

 

 

It was calm and refreshing...

 

I keep walking further without any clues on where to go or where I want to go... I just let my body guide me through the forest

 

 

 

 

I was still trying to figure out what my dream was about this time...

 

 

 

I don't know if it's an ability as a fae but my dreams often tells me things that may happen in the future... but it's a bit abstract and I need to figure out or find clues on what it's really supposed to mean...

 

I was in my thoughts and leaved my body move freely to where it want to go...

 

 

I haven't notice the presence quietly following me...

 

 

-"Do you know that it's prohibited to go out in the forest alone and even more in the forbidden part so early in the morning..?"A voice spoke up ... it scared me ...

 

 

I broke out of my deep trance and looked around in hope to see the source of the disturbance..

 

 

 

The air is strangely heavy now...

 

I tensed up...

 

 

My body reacts strangely... my heart is racing inside of my chest... why ?

 

 

Whatever it is I have to be smart...

 

I need to find a way to avoid myself a punishment now ...

 

 

-"I can return you the question." I replied defensively.

 

 

 

I heard a low laugh... mocking me.

 

 

-"Well, rules don't apply to me..." the voice seems familiar yet distant ...

 

 

 

Think ... think of something...!

 

 

 

-"As if... rules are made to be followed... without exception" I said

 

 

 

-"And you're the one to say that... unfortunately for you I'm an exception and my main pleasure is breaking rules" counter the voice amused...

 

 

 

 

-"Anything to say now..?"  The voice asked knowing too well that I can't say anything

 

 

 

 

Right she blocked me ... what can I say...

 

 

I was silent... my head hung low as I was thinking of something to reply

 

 

 

The person behind the voice appeared behind me without a sound.

 

 

 

-"You should be careful... a small girl alone in the woods... a big bad wolf could have eaten you." Whispered the voice in my ear.... her breath hitting my sensitive neck...

 

 

 

 

I trembled ... in her hold

 

 

 

-"So what are you going to do now... Park Chaewon " my name rolled off her tongue softly...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Olivia...

 

 

 

It was Olivia, She was just behind me...

 

 

-" You're going to report me to Holiday..?" I aked softly almost shakily ... I felt weak in her presence

 

 

 

-"hmmm... that's a good question, it would be too boring to just bring you to her... I like breaking rules remember..? " she hummed ... making my whole body shake, feeling it into my bones...

 

 

she stayed close to me ... the sound of the forest surrounding us... my body felt hot and her breath just next to me isn't helping... but for some reason I can't resign myself to move away from her... the only thing I'm trying to do is to not be even closer to her right now

 

 

 

It's a real torture... fighting against my body will.

 

 

What the hell is happening... why this girl has so much effects on me...

 

 

 

She suddenly took my hand and pulled me further in the woods ... breaking my on going pain.

 

 

I don't know why I feel satisfied by the small contact...

 

 

 

-" But If you stays here it will be too easy to find you..." she said without turning back to me

 

 

 

She made me walk a bit before stopping in a clearing...

 

 

she lets go of my hand much to my dissatisfaction.

 

 

 

She sat on the grass...

 

 

 

I just stood awkwardly next to her...

 

 

-"Sit." She ordered me

 

 

 

I obliged and sat next to her.

 

 

why did I obey so easily...

 

I can't find myself disobey to her... whatever she ask I always find myself obeying to her and that's frustrating... I know that I have known her for maybe less than a day but just thinking about not following her ordering felt wrong...

 

I was looking at the sky...

 

 

 

It's just now that I notice the chill temperature hitting my warm skin...

 

 

 

Olivia must have noticed because she took off her leather jacket and put it around my shoulders...

 

 

The jacket was still warm.

 

That's not the only thing warm... my cheeks heated up at the attention... and my racing heart haven't stopped yet too

 

 

She was, now, just wearing a thin shirt...

 

 

I was about to (reluctantly) give her jacket back but she beats me at it.

 

 

 

-"Don't. You're cold." She said shortly looking at the sky

 

 

-"But aren't you cold too.?" I asked

 

 

-"No, my body temperature is at 40 degree, I'm never cold." She answered blankly...

 

 

It was silent but yet comfortable... I just let the warm jacket protect me from the chill breeze...

 

 

 

-"Why are you here...?" she asked me

 

 

 

-"I woke up too early, I usually walk in my garden but I don't have a garden anymore... I thought that no one would find me in the forbidden part but here you are ..." I answered truthfully

 

 

 

-"You often wake up early ?" she questioned

 

 

-"Sometimes but usually I just wake up in the middle of the night." I answered not finding a reason to lie again

 

 

 

-" and You ?" I returned her question

 

 

 

-"I live here ... I can go wherever I want and whenever." She simply stated.

 

 

 

 

-"I heard that no ones knows where you and your sisters lives... why is that..?" I demand remembering what Cally said yesterday.

 

 

 

-"You're too curious." She abruptly said

 

 

 

-"Sorry-"

 

 

-"here." she cuts me off.

 

 

-"uh?" I wasn't expecting here to say a thing

 

 

 

-"I live here, in the forbidden part... it's where we live since we're young. That's why nobody knows where we live, it's because no one can come here" she explained.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It makes sense now...

 

 

The low sound of the forest surrounded us.

 

 

I'm beginning to understand why my body brought me here...

 

The air was so fresh and the sun was just peeking above the trees from afar...

 

 

 

-"It's okay." She suddenly said breaking that peaceful silence.

 

 

I'm confused... what is she talking about now...

 

 

 

She certainly had sensed my confusion and explained further.

 

 

-"When you can't sleep... just come here. I won't tell anyone."

 

 

 

-"Why..?"

 

 

-"Because... I don't know ... just because " she didn't know what to say but her answer was enough.

 

 

 

 

 

-"Are you always here ..?"

 

 

-"What ..?" It was her turn to be confuse.

 

 

-"If I come here, will you be here too.?" I asked

 

 

-"If you want me to I will... I'm always guarding this part of the forest... if you want me to stay I'll stay, if you don't want I'll just make sure no ones catches you late night in the forest..." She explained

 

 

 

-"Why are you doing all this for me ?"

 

 

 

-"Because... just Because.." She seemed genuinely confused too.

 

 

 

She laid on the grass ... arms crossed under her head... eyes closed.

 

 

 

-"Lay down like me .. it's comfortable here. Use my jacket if you want ..." she said lowly.

 

 

 

I laid too ...

 

 

Closing my eyes...

 

 

 

-"Is there a reason why you wakes up at night ?" She demands nearly above a whisper

 

 

-"Nightmares..." I answered briefly...

 

 

She hummed.

 

 

She was right... it felt good here.. it was comfortable and relaxing ...

 

 

 

It almost made me drift to sleep...

 

 

That small talk was nice..

 

 

She isn't cold... after all, I knew it...

 

 

She's warm... gentle..

 

 

My body haven't brought me here to just walk and think... it brought me here for her ... to be with her. It feels right... as if my body always wanted to be with her... as if I belonged to her...

 

 

My sleep was just too strong and I blacked out... I don't know how lomg I've been sleeping.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I felt myself being picked up ...

 

 

 

I opened my eyes and saw Olivia's face...

 

 

 

Right I was in the forest... and I fell asleep next to Olivia...

 

 

 

-"Your friends are worried about you... I'm bringing you back." She explained ...

 

 

 

I let myself being carried away still half asleep and nodded against her chest.

 

I could feel her walk farther and the slow balance of her body was just so comfortable... I want to stay here... in her hold

 

She brought me out of the forest silently...

 

I could see my bungalow from here...

 

 

 

-"You see that small cracks on the floor..? It's the limitation of the forbidden zone."  She whispered ...

 

She continued to walk but this time on the trail... the sound of the forest dimmed down but the warmth of her hold was still lulling me...

 

after few minutes she stopped... it waked me slowly...

 

 

-"I'll leave you here .." she said and put me down one she was sure I was awake ...

 

 

-"Thank you Olivia..." I said still a little sleepy.

 

 

She hummed but the way the corners of her lips curved slightly was enough for me to know that she was in reality satisfied with the time passed with me...

 

 

 

I walked toward the bungalow, once I reached the front door I looked back at Olivia... she was surely waiting for me to enter inside.

 

 

 

I was about to knock on the door when I saw the door blast open with Haseul's worried face behind it...

 

 

 

-"Where were you !?!" She almost screamed..

 

-"Sorry I was walking a bit .." I didn't lie it was true.

 

I just omitted some informations.

 

 

 

-"Go take a shower, there's cereals and milk in the living room if you want.." She told me after she was sure I was okay...

 

 

I was about to go in but I looked back at where Olivia stood to see that there was nobody now...

 

 

She leaved ... I can't help but to feel the emptiness back in me...

 

 

I entered and heard Heejin sighed in relief when Haseul said that I was back...

 

 

 

I took a quick shower and came back in the living room.

 

 

-"Hey Chaewon... who's jacket is it..?" asked Heejin pointing at the jacket in my hand

 

 

 

-"Oh...uh it's-"

 

 

The door opened loudly and I saw Jungeun with Yerim dashing inside.

 

 

-"God where were you !?!" Said Jungeun panting.

 

 

 

-"Walking outside.." I answered emotionless .

 

 

 

She was certainly trying to hear my heartbeat to detect a lie...

 

 

 

I didn't lie though...

 

 

Once she made sure that I said the truth she came and said that we should visit the camp before classes starts.

 

 

I'm glad that they forgot about the jacket ... what could I say to explain this...

 

 

 

I ate my breakfast and made my backpack for class later ...

 

 

 

 

We went out and visited the camp...

 

 

 

I was just walking and thinking about the last dream I made...

 

 

 

When I was sleeping next to Olivia....

 

 

 

 

 

_I was in the forest ..._

_It was dark, I was running from something..._

_I couldn't see anything... it was all foggy..._

_I ran and ran ..._

_I tripped over a root.._

_I fell down and knocked my head over something..._

_I felt the pain in my arm ..._

_It was bleeding ..._

_I looked in front of me and saw a big black wolf jumping on me and -_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-"Chaewon are you okay..?" Asked Jiwoo...

 

 

-"Y-yeah ..."

 

 

 

It was a pretty clear dream compared to my others abstract ones...

 

 

-"Time to go to class" sighed Jungeun.

 

 

 

I just followed them without a care ... We reached our classroom and I sat at my place..

 

 

 

 

I waited for Olivia ...

 

 

 

Hyunjin came in and sat next Heejin...

 

 

 

Vivi was the second one... she sat next to Haseul and smiled at her...

 

 

 

Jinsol was the next one...

 

 

-"Yeojin won't attend this class." She said before sitting next to Jungeun quietly.

 

 

 

 

 

The teacher came in and began the class...

 

 

I took out my stuffs and followed the lecture...

 

 

I couldn't help but to wonder where Olivia was...

 

 

 

The class passed in a flash but it was empty ...

 

 

I couldn't remember any of it... I was just lost in thoughts

 

 

 

The only thing I remember was the teacher giving us some exercises for tomorrow and dismissing us...

 

 

we have 5 minutes break before another teacher comes...

 

 

 

I Stood up and walked away but I don't know where to go... I was heading to the front of the class and joined Heejin ...

 

 

Suddenly Yeojin bursts the door open ...

 

 

It strangely looked too similar and almost familiar now... she was panting and I can almost guess what she's gonna say next..-

 

 

-"Olivia and Yves are fighting!!! "

 

 

 

Hyunjin stood up immediately rushing out the door, Jinsol followed and Vivi exited too...

 

 

-"Should we ... Follow them .?" Asked Jiwoo unsure of what to do

 

 

 

Jungeun didn't answer and just exited the classroom...

 

 

I decided to go too...

 

 

I'm worried... about what ... no idea

 

I followed Vivi's running figure ahead of me...

 

 

 

A big dog was running at the front and a small bird was flying above it...

 

 

Jungeun was so fast ...

 

 

After a good moment of running I arrived next to the forbidden zone again...

 

 

Jungeun didn't care and continue her way...

 

So I did the same...

 

 

 

I followed them and found two houses ...

 

 

In the middle of them both was Yves and Olivia.

 

 

 

Yves and Olivia were once again trying to punch one another...

 

 

The big dog jumped in the middle of them and the bird changed back into Jinsol's figure...

 

 

 

Jinsoul was facing Yves and Olivia was faced by the dog ... I assume that it's Hyunjin.

 

 

Yves ignored Jinsol and jumped to give Olivia a big punch...

 

Olivia jumped too.

 

 

Meeting Yves mid air ...

 

 

The power exuding from both of them was so considerable that dust flew All around the place ...

 

 

Both of them fell on the floor ...

 

 

Yves was on top of Olivia and gave her a punch on the nose ...

 

 

 

Olivia caught Yves throats and dug her nails in it...

 

 

 

Hyunjin came and bites on Olivia's sleeve keeping her from strangling Yves.

 

 

Jinsol was behind Yves and grabbed her by the shoulders...

 

 

 

Olivia's nose was a bit bloody... Yves wore some rings that scratched her nose and it wassurely broken too...

 

 

 

Jinsol pulled Yves up and made her back away from Olivia ...

 

 

 

Vivi came and pressed her palm on Olivia's nose...

 

 

Olivia swatted her hands away and stood up...

 

 

Yves was on the other side...

 

 

Jinsol was trying to reason her...

 

 

 

The rest of the girls arrived...

 

 

Olivia stood up and leaved without a word nor a glance toward her sisters...

 

 

 

She only looked at me one last time...

 

 

As if deciding if she should ask me to come with her or not...

 

 

 

But she turned around and walked away ...

 

 

Hyunjin came to me and whispered...

 

 

-"you should follow her"

 

 

 

I nodded and ran to follow Olivia...

 

 

 

 

 

It didn't take long for me to catch up with her... When I was next to her I didn't utter a word...

 

 

 

 

She didn't seem to stop walking anytime soon...

 

 

 

-"Does it hurt ?" I asked softly.

 

 

 

She turned to look at me ... her face looks so angry...

 

 

Her shoulder were all tense...

 

But her look soften when her eyes meets mines ...

 

 

-"A bit." She replied short as always

 

 

-"We should tend it."

 

 

 

She stayed here unmoving...

 

 

 

I just took here hand and guide her out of the forest...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N : Hey there !

 

 

 

I got quite busy this week but here's the chapter!!

 

 

 

Thanks to all feedbacks !

 

 

 

I will make this side note short...

 

 

Well we have a glimpse of Hyunjin being whipped for lil' bunny...

 

 

 

And Chaewon is mysteriously attracted by the big bad wolf hidden in the forest..

 

 

What do you think about this chapter!

 

 

 

 

For next chapter I'll ask for Holyday's hair color...

 

 

Everyone will be at the same ground as you'll have to search up on google ...

 

 

Help : search 'Born at Midnight Holiday'

 

It's pretty easy...

 

 

 

Oh and I did make a mistake by writing her name as Holyday when in reality her name is Holiday...

 

 

My bad...

 

 

 

 

And of course feedback are highly appreciated.!!!

 

 

 

Thanks for reading and support the story.

Don't hesitate to vote and comment.

 

 

Mew21

 

Ps: sorry for all orthography and grammatical errors.


	6. Chap. 5 : Feelings

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chaewon POV**

 

 

I walked her back to the trail... 

 

 

Where should I go... to my bungalow... or to the infirmary..?

 

 

 

I didn't have time to decide before Olivia started pulling me back to the house.  

 

How could I forget about these houses...

 

She entered one of them silently... We walked up the stairs, and entered a room.

 

 

The room was barely lit ,  since the blinds were covering the window ...

 

 

She sat on the bed , and didn't move...

 

 

 

I walked toward the blinds and pulled them aside... the room brightened up considerably...

 

 

 

I looked around and saw how the room was much larger in comparison to ours...

 

 

 

It has a queen size bed, a TV, and all kind of different things ...

 

 

 

It also has its own bathroom, as I saw the other door...

 

 

 

I looked at Olivia, and walked back to her...

 

 

 

She had her head hung low...

 

 

"Hey..." I said.

 

 

She didn't move.

 

 

 

I reached down and pulled her chin up... 

 

 

There's a big scratch on her nose ...

 

And there's still blood on her lips..

 

 

It was these moments where I wished I had healing ability's.  

 

 

"Is there a medical kit in you bathroom..?" I demand.

 

 

She only nodded, her eyes still directed towards the floor, even with me lifting her chin. 

 

 

 

I left her alone for few seconds as I walked toward the bathroom..

 

 

I opened a few drawers until finally I found the kit...

 

 

 

I walked back to her room, kit in hand.

 

 

I placed the kit next to her, and crouched down.

 

 

I took out a cotton swab and put some disinfectant on it...

 

 

I gently applied it to her cut... she didn't flinch the slightest.

 

 

I pulled out a bandage, and placed it on the cut...

 

 

 

I returned the kit to the bathroom and took a tissue which I ran under warm water... 

 

 

 

When I got back, I wiped Olivia's face clean ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once I finished cleaning her up, I sat on the bed next to her... 

 

 

"What happened earlier... ?" I asked.

 

 

She remained quite with her head down. 

 

 

 

"Why weren't you in class this morning?" I tried something else.

 

 

"I was sleeping..." came her monotone reply. 

 

 

"will you sleep in every morning..?" I continued. 

 

 

"Not if you tell me not to... " she replied still looking at the floor.

 

 

"What happened with Yves ?" I tried once again. 

 

 

"I was on my way to go to class ..."  she began.

 

 

I waited for her to continue, I didn't want to pressure her ...

 

 

"I was in a good mood so I went and talked with her...  we chatted for a bit... " she gritted her teeth. 

 

 

"She said something that set me off..." she breathed that out before returning to silence.

 

 

"What did she say..?"

 

 

 

"She said that the new class was interesting, and that the new students were cute... she said that she would have some fresh blood ... she said that she wanted to taste yours." She explained, while gradually clenching her fists...

 

 

 

 

I put my hands over her fists...

 

 

She relaxed a bit at the contact ...

 

 

 

My phone suddenly chimed...

 

 

I took it out to see who it was...

 

 

 

 

Heejin : _Hyunjin said that no one knows about the fight so Olivia and Yves are safe, but since all of us skipped, we are all getting punished._

 

 

 

Olivia glanced over at the text and frowned...

 

 

"I'm sorry." She simply apologized 

 

 

We stayed like this in the heavy but comfortable silence... I took a look at what I assumed is her room...

 

 

Her room was really clean... as if she doesn't spend much time here...

 

 

 

"I won't be in class this afternoon... " she broke the silence.

 

"Why ?" I questioned back.

 

"I'm not obligated to attend it, and I want to sleep." She mumbled.

 

"So we won't see each other today.?" I asked, sadness in my voice.

 

 

"Only if you don't want to.." she replied. 

 

 

Why does she always want me to chose for her... She already knows what I'll say.

 

 

"Stay with me..."

 

 

 

"Ok."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We stayed there in her room silently...

 

 

"I'm bringing you to the refectory..." she said, then proceeded to stand up.

 

 

I looked at my phone and saw that it was past 12...

 

 

I just followed her out...

 

 

 

She was walking ahead of me, I fell slightly behind her...

 

 

Silence. 

 

 

She didn't say anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once we reached the refectory, we simultaneously came to the realization that it was crowded.

 

 

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her side.

 

 

When we entered all the students looked at Olivia's face ... more precisely the plaster in the exact middle of it... but they soon  noticed me... being too close to her maybe...

 

 

 

I received some glares...

 

 

 

I ignored it and took a plate .. it was a sandwich today...

 

 

 

I was about to sit with the others who I saw at another table ... I was about to sit, when Olivia pulled me again...

 

 

 

That's when I noticed a piece of bread landing at my previous spot.

 

 

She kept me close to her, and threw a glare all over the room...

 

 

 

Once she made sure that everyone knew she wasn't please by that course of action she released me.

 

 

I sat next to Heejin, and looked back at Olivia, silently asking her to sit with me.

 

 

Olivia looked back at me but she walked out without saying anything...

 

 

 

"How is she ?" Asked Jungeun after making sure that she was out of earshot. 

 

 

"Fine ...I guess ..." I answered.

 

 

"And Yves?" I asked, remembering the other fuming girl.

 

 

"She isn't with us... Jiwoo too" said Yerim sadly.

 

 

"How are Hyunjin, Vivi and Jinsol..? " 

 

 

"Hyunjin is still mad at Yves ... Yeojin told her what happened since she saw the whole scene... " it was Heejin who replied.

 

"Soooo ...What's our punishment?" I asked 

 

"We have to spend a full hour with a random person from our class..." said Haseul.

 

 

 

 

I thought it would be more annoying...

 

 

"Do we know what are the pairs.?" demanded Yerim..

 

 

"No..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Yves POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dammit!!! 

 

It hurts like hell!!

 

 

My healing abilities are somehow down today...

 

 

And I have literally 10 holes in my neck...

 

 

I won't complain though... I know I went too far...

 

 

 

I was just teasing , but... I shouldn't have said that... especially to her.

 

 

But still, I didn't expected her to react this way...

 

 

 

I was mindlessly walking through the wood... trying to forget what happened earlier...

 

 

 

-"Yeah, it's good right ?" I heard someone say further in the woods ...

 

 

 

I walked toward the source of the sound ... preparing myself too scold and scare some kids away.

 

 

I approached the place when I heard the girl say something again.

 

 

"Is that true!?! So she was here all morning.! Since 5:45 you say... wow!!" She said loudly.

 

I wonder what she's talking about ...

 

I looked at who it was , and saw my classmate casually talking to ...a rabbit...

 

I looked at her confused and septic ... 

 

"No... I won't tell anyone... if she didn't say anything about it earlier to us it means that she doesn't  want to talk about it... right?!" Surprisingly the rabbit nodded at her...

 

 

 

 

What was her name again...

 

 

Chuu...? No, no ... Ji.. Jiwoo right Jiwoo... Kim Jiwoo

 

 

"Ah really! Right behind me..? what should I do ... ?" The rabbit must have said something interesting since she was now in deep though...

 

 

"I should call out to her!?!  But do you think she'll stay... if you say so, Okay..." she finished.

 

 

 

She turned around toward my direction ... she smiled while looking straight in my eyes...

 

 

 

"Hi Yves! " she greeted me.

 

 

I was surprised , how did she... Ah the rabbit...

 

That small animal is quite useful after all... 

 

I walked out of the shadow and saw her smile widen...

 

 

"What are you doing out here ?" I asked.

 

 

"I'm chatting with this lovely rabbit." She looked at me as if it was totally normal...

 

 

 

"Oh..." was the only thing that I could reply to that.

 

 

"How are you today..?" She asked me out of nowhere...

 

 

"I'm ..." 

 

 

How am I ..?

 

 

I was mad earlier...

 

 

But now how am I ..?

 

 

I never really questioned myself ...

 

 

"I don't know" I replied honestly.

 

 

 

"That's bad... you really don't know how you feel?" she said with a deep voice...

 

 

"I can't feel anything... or barely feel" I said... 

 

 

The only things that I ever feel these days are anger and boredom... happiness and all of that has become quite rare now...

 

 

"Whatever... everyone can feel , I don't understand why you should be an exception." she stated puffing her cheeks

 

 

Wow she can be serious too...

 

 

"Right mister rabbit! " she returned to the frightened animal...

 

 

I talked to fast...

 

 

 

"Come closer..." she patted the ground beside her...

 

 

 

I don't know why I should refuse. Except maybe to not scare away the poor rabbit, but whatever...

 

 

 

"It's beautiful here " she said 

 

 

"Yeah ..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I don't remember how but I ended up chatting with her... without even once getting mad at something she said or did... that's almost a miracle.

 

 

Her phone rang ...

 

 

" Oh, I have a message from Jungeun..." she said and made me look at it...

 

 

 

 

Well ... I just made all my classmates get a punishment ...

 

 

 

I should feel guilty now right...

 

 

"I think I'm feeling guilty right now..." I said out of the blue .

 

 

"Oh... you're feeling now ." She retort mockingly. 

 

 

I gave her an annoyed look...

 

 

"You should speak up about your emotions... it helps " she suddenly said.

 

 

 

"Oh it's time for afternoon classes... " she stood up and stretched her body a little after staying still for so long.

 

 

"I'll lead you out." I proposed her.

 

"I'm sure you'll get lost if I don't " How can I not tease her ... it was too easy to tease her .

 

 

"I won't !!! I'm sure that I could find you in the middle of the woods !" she countered while pretending to be annoyed.

 

 

"As if" I challenged.

 

 

 

I dashed deep in the woods and waited...

 

 

A few minutes later I saw her jogging toward me... with a horde of animals guiding her...

 

 

 

She stopped panting in front of me...

 

 

 

"Found you!" She grinned.

 

 

I can't believe it but I smiled back...

 

 

"So... let's go... we have class " she said

 

 

 

I didn't want to complain so I just followed her out...

 

 

 

She was walking toward the classes building...

 

 

"Thank you for keeping me company.." I said genuinely.

 

 

"No problem..." she said

 

I walked her back to the classroom door...

 

"You are not coming in?" She asked.

 

"No, I don't want to attend this class ... " I replied.

 

 

She seemed disappointed , and she even pouted...

 

 

"You know, it's sad to sit alone in class .." she mumbled.

 

 

"I can come to fetch you if you want, when classes ends." I sighted at first but still offered...

 

 

She jumped in happiness

 

 

"Yeah it would be so nice!!" She said a bit too loud...

 

 

She suddenly hugged me...

 

I felt my heart rate speeding up...

 

 

"See you later, Yves!" 

 

 

The way my name sounds when she says it is strangely addicting...

 

 

 

I headed out of the building smiling ... until I saw a familiar girl walking toward me... or maybe just toward the school...

 

 

 

She must have sensed me because when she looked up she growled defensively ...

 

 

 

All I wanted now was to apologize...  it was my fault right...

 

 

" _You should speak_ _up about your emotions ... it helps"_

 

 

I can hear her say it again in my mind...

 

 

 

What do I feel right now...

 

 

Is it guilt...?

 

 

"I feel guilty for earlier " I said trying to describe what I feel..

 

 

 

Olivia perked up and looked at me totally confused ...

 

 

"I want to apologize for what I did, I went too far, I shouldn't have said that..." I continued...

 

 

 

I walked towards her ... I noticed her flinching ... it hurts a bit to know that the way she acts now is my fault... she's still my sister, and I'm older than her... I should protect her not make her flinch every time I am near.

 

 

 

When I was close enough I hugged her ... like when we were kids ...

 

 

"I'm sorry Olivia..." I finally said

 

 

That's when I felt her reciprocate the hug...

 

 

"Excuse accepted... sis " I could literally hear her smile when she spoke...

 

 

 

I released her and we laughed...

 

 

 

We spoke some words before I left her, and walked toward our house again...

 

 

 

Feeling much lighter than earlier ...

 

 

As if a big weight had finally left me ...

 

 

 

 

 

Kim Jiwoo... I keep thinking about her... she's special...

 

 

She was the one that directly spurred on my willingness to talk about what I am feeling.

 

 

And to feel again... even the slightest...

 

" _You should speak up about your emotions ... it helps"_

 

 

" Kim Jiwoo... what do I feel for you..?" I said out loud .

 

 

Kim Jiwoo... interesting...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jungeun POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I sat on my desk... the classroom is empty .

 

 

I'm too early...

 

 

 

I'm sooo bored...

 

 

 

I love this place ... it's so different...

 

 

I wasn't pressured by my parents anymore... nor tied on my bed starving to death...

 

 

 

I could almost define this place as my new home...

 

 

I also found my old friend... Jiwoo.

 

 

I was one of the only people to understand her...

 

She has a way of doing things that are quite ...special...

 

She is a fae and nobody knew except me of course ...

 

The things about her is that she earned her abilities when she was too young...it's good though... it proves that she's exceptional ,  but normal humans of course wouldn't understand... 

 

 

 

I would sometimes throw spells at some bullies back then...

 

 

When I moved away ... I always found myself worrying about her...

 

 

I'm glad that she didn't change ...

 

 

But her ankle made me skeptical...

 

 

She  must have sprained her ankle not long ago since it still hurt her now ... I know her and she does not  hurt herself stupidly , so I believe someone did this to her...

 

 

 

I was lost in my thoughts when the door opened and I saw Jinsol walking over to sit next to me...

 

 

 

I'm thirsty ... it was a hot afternoon after all...

 

 

"Do you have a water bottle ?" I asked her

 

 

"No ... I have never kept one on me before. Why?" She replied...

 

 

"Nothing... Just thirsty..." I explained...

 

 

 

She stood up and left the room again without a word...

 

 

 

Not long after I saw her coming back ... with a water bottle in hand...

 

 

"here." She handed it to me...

 

 

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

 

 

I accepted the bottle and drank it... it was still fresh.

 

 

"There's a vending machine behind the building... not many students actually know about it." She answered .

 

 

Oh, she paid for it.

 

 

"How much ?" I asked

 

 

"2 dollars" she replied

 

 

I searched in my bag for some money and found few coins in a pocket...

 

 

 

I took it and gave it to her...

 

 

"No it's okay, keep it for you.." she declined.

 

 

 

"No take it."

 

"Keep it"

 

"Take it"

 

"keep it"

 

"Take it!"

 

"Keep it !" 

 

"Take -"

 

"Keep it !!!" 

 

 

"I didn't even pay for it!!! I just kicked the machine!!" She said loudly ,  clearly frustrated...

 

 

 

 

I stayed silent for some long minutes...

 

 

We were literally arguing for a good minute on:

 

Keep it

Take it...

 

 

 

 

And the most embarrassing part was that I lost ...

 

 

I looked at her and saw her glancing at the bottle...

 

 

"Do you want some ?" I proposed.

 

 

"No thanks ... I don't drink." She declined...

 

 

 

I was about to say something else when the door opened and Jiwoo walked in happily...

 

 

I could faintly see Yves's figure at the door before Jiwoo closed it behind her...

 

 

I wasn't the only one as Jinsol was frowning...

 

 

 

Not long after Haseul and Vivi walked in chatting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Haseul POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's still early, the sun was at its peak...

 

It's a hot afternoon...

 

I walked toward the class building...

 

 

 

"Hi Haseul" 

 

 

I turned to look at the owner of the voice to only be greeted by Vivi's soft look

 

 

 

"Hi Vivi . " I greeted back.

 

 

"How areyou today?"

 

 

Right, we didn't have enough time to talk this morning since she came into class a bit late and also because of the fight...

 

 

"I'm fine thanks... and you ?" I returned .

 

 

 

"Could be better ..." she sighed.

 

 

The fight between her sisters must have made her all gloomy ...

 

 

 

The weather was nice today and we still had some time before going into class...

 

 

"Do you want to stay out here with me for a bit?It's nice outside and we could chat for a bit." I offered.

 

"Sure!" she smiled.

 

 

We walked to sit under a tree's shadow... but still near the building.

 

 

"I'm sorry for the punishment... " she said .

 

 

"Ah, no it's okay, and it's just spending an hour with someone ... it could had been worst ." I replied sincerely...

 

 

She only hummed...

 

 

We watched the clear blue sky... the birds were singing above us...

 

 

"I love the drawing that you gave me." I mindlessly stated ...

 

 

She blushed and looked at the ground.

 

"T-thanks... i-it was nothing..." she simply answered .

 

"Do you draw frequently?" I asked curiously.

 

 

"Yeah, I like to draw when I have nothing to do ... especially in class but I sometimes forget my drawing tools so I just doodle on my notebook...." 

 

 

We just enjoyed the weather with a small chitchat until I saw Yves walking toward the building...

 

 

 

"Is that Yves" I pointed out .

 

"Yeah ..." her voice was lower...

 

 

I looked closely and saw another girl with her ...

 

 

"No way... Yves is smiling..." Mumbled Vivi .

 

 

"She isn't alone.... there's Jiwoo next to her , look!" I added...

 

 

They disappeared into the building , and we just stayed here totally unsure of what's happening...

 

 

 

 

My phone made a sound signifying that I received a text...

 

 

 

 

Dad : _Hi Sweetheart ! How's the camp, I hope you like it ! My flight will be in 2 weeks ... could you ask Holiday when the next parent's visit is ... I love you !_

 

 

 

I looked at the message and grinned... 

 

I wish I could type a long ass text right now saying how much I like it here but I know that I won't have enough time and that it'll be more appropriate to tell him face to face...

 

 

I quickly type a reply saying that I'm fine and that I love this place ...

 

 

 

Vivi looked at me confused and curious but still didn't say anything...

 

 

"It's my dad .... He's moving out of the country in 2 weeks, He wants me to ask Holiday when the next parent's visit is." I explained her...

 

 

She nodded... and said that she'll check when the official date gets posted...

 

 

 

I looked at the time and decided it was time to go to class...

 

 

We walked in, Jiwoo, Jungeun and Jinsol were already sat waiting for the teacher/students to come...

 

 

We also took our place and I pulled out my book ... to do some more exercises...

 

 

 

I saw her searching for something in her bag and she sighed ... she surely  had forgotten something...

 

 

"Did you forget something?" I asked .

 

 

"Yeah but it's not important." She answered me with a smile...

 

 

 

The door opened loudly making my head snap towards it...

 

Heejin was running in and Hyunjin was on her heels...

 

 

 

Heejin stumbled and literally dropped herself on the chair panting ...

 

 

Hyunjin caught her and tickled her on the waist mercilessly eliciting a long fit of laughter ...

 

 

 

 

We all just looked at them totally confused... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** Heejin POV  (back to the fight) **

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunjin stood there... she had returned in her human form...

 

 

 

Everyone dispersed themselves... Olivia and Yves went opposite direction...

 

Vivi went somewhere...

 

 

Chuu disappeared in the forest...

 

 

Chaewon went after Olivia...

 

Haseul was going back to our bungalow...

 

 

 

It was just me and Hyunjin...

 

 

She had her fist closed tightly, head hung low ...

 

 

She was trembling...

 

 

Suddenly she turned around throwing a hard punch on a tree making some birds fly away...

 

 

She grabbed her hair frustratingly ...

 

 

 

I walked up to her and patted her shoulder trying to calm her down ...

 

 

She looked at me and I saw her red eyes... it was almost scary...

 

 

 

Once she noticed her red eyes she quickly turned her head away and closed her eyes...

 

 

"Don't look !" She said 

 

 

I turned her around ... facing me...

 

 

"Hey...it's okay, come on look at me ." I said gently cupping her face ...

 

 

She grabbed my hands and pushed me against a tree harshly...

 

 

I let out a small sound at the sudden action...

 

 

She looked at me in the eyes, her face gets closer to mine...

 

 

"Is this okay! Look at me and tell me that this is ok!" She growled at my face ...

 

 

 

I can't say that I wasn't scared but deep down I knew she wouldn't do anything to me...

 

 

She looked at me intently and seemed to realize what she was doing (pining me to a tree)

 

 

 

She quickly released my hands, her eyes turning light blue ...

 

 

 

"I'm sorry " she said lowly .

 

 

"It's okay..." I reassured her .

 

 

"I'll bring you back to your bungalow now come on..." she said quickly and turned away...

 

 

 

I walked next to her ...

 

 

"We should tell something to the teachers... to cover Olivia and Yves's Fight ... if Holiday finds out ... they'll be doomed " I said trying to lighten up the mood ...

 

 

"Yeah ... I'll do that later ..." she answered as if she wasn't here .. she seemed totally elsewhere 

 

 

 

She wasn't in a mood to talk ...

 

The walk was silent again... 

 

We reached my bungalow...

 

 

"See you ..." she said and turned on her heels .

 

 

 

 

I entered the bungalow and found Haseul on the couch ... she looked up at me and told me to sit next to her... we just talked a little... until I noticed something .

 

 

My phone ... 

 

 

My phone wasn't in my pocket...

 

 

 

 

It must have happened when Hyunjin pushed me into the tree ...

 

 

 

I ran back there ...

 

 

Shit I just realized that it was the forbidden part of the forest...

 

 

 

What were they doing in the forbidden forest though...

 

 

 

I shrugged... I need to get my phone back...

 

 

I ran into the forest ...

 

 

"Do you know that this is a forbidden area .?" Said a voice...

 

 

 

Shit I'd been caught ...

 

 

I looked around trying to find the owner of the voice ...

 

 

 

"If I'm in wrong then you are too" I replied.

 

 

"That's unfortunate because I'm well within my rights to be here..." 

 

 

 

I remembered Cally saying that this place was perhaps haunted ... shivers ran down my spine .

 

 

"I-if you want to kill me!!  C-come here!! " I said loudly , closing my eyes...

 

 

 

I saw something flying toward me and ... and...

 

 

 

I screamed as loudly as my vocal cords would let me...

 

 

 

A laugh ...

 

 

 

I heard a big laugh.

 

 

 

I opened my eyes and Saw Hyunjin laughing her ass off...

 

 

 

She looked at me and said .

 

 

"Bhoooo" teasingly...

 

 

 

"Yhaaaa!!" I punched her in the shoulder...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After some time she finally stopped laughing...

 

 

"What are you doing here ?" She said ... her tone went back to serious . 

 

 

 

"I lose my phone..." I replied . 

 

 

 

"Are you talking about this..." she pulled out a phone ... similar to mine from her pocket ...

 

 

 

It was mine!!!

 

 

 

I jumped to take it but she stretched her arms up...

 

Why is she so tall ??!?

 

Why does she have such long arms !?!?!

 

 

I stayed like this ... jumping like a kid until I gave up ...

 

 

I crossed my arms and pouted...

 

 

I felt the phone tapping my cheek... 

 

 

I just took it...

 

 

"Thank you..." 

 

 

 

"Hyunjin!!" A big loud voice came ...

 

 

 

Hyunjin turned around and looked at Yeojin...

 

 

"I lied to the teacher about why everyone was missing in class ... but everyone still has a punishment..." she informed us .

 

 

"Okay ..." Hyunjin mood went back to gloomy.... maybe she had forgotten about the fight...

 

 

 

"Oh hi Heejin ..." said Yeojin noticing my presence .

 

 

 

Yeojin threw some non discreet eye glances confused as to why I'm here.

 

 

 

"Oh Yeojin, could you please tell me what happened with the two earlier!!! " said Hyunjin ignoring Yeojin attempt to discretely say something .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yeojin told us the whole story and Hyunjin , once again punched a poor tree and her eyes went back to red ...

 

After spending some time to calm her down we stayed here trying to find a way to make Yves apologize for what she did and said....

 

 

 

"It's lunch time... we should go now..." said Yeojin. 

 

 

 

"I'll bring you to the refectory..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She brought me to the refectory... it wasn't too crowded yet... Yeojin had disappeared somewhere .

 

It was Hyunjin and I...

 

She took a plate and pulled me to my usual table...

 

 

Her face was blank again... as if she was mentally back at the fight ...

 

She just watched me eat silently...

 

After some time Haseul went in followed by Jungeun and the rest except for Chaewon and Jiwoo...

 

 

 

"I'll go now ..." she stood up leaving me...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When I finished eating, I said that I'll walk around a bit...

 

 

Jungeun had already went out ...

 

 

Yerim was also out...

 

 

It was Haseul and I...

 

 

Haseul said she will head to class right away...

 

 

I'm alone again... 

 

 

I took my time, looking around while heading to class at the same time...

 

 

 

I didn't notice the presence walking next to me at the same pace...

 

I eventually found out that someone was following me..

 

I figured out who it was a few minutes later ...

 

 

 

"This is some good weather ..."I spoke up .

 

"Yeah" she replied .

 

 

I turned my headto look at her ...

 

 

She had her brown eyes back but her face was emotionless...

 

 

 

"Why are you all gloomy again?" I asked .

 

 

"Just because ..." she answered...

 

 

 

I sighed ... I don't like to see people sad... moreover to see her sad.

 

 

"Hey ! if you don't smile in ten seconds I'll make you smile !" I threatened.

 

 

 

She raised an eyebrow at me challengingly ...

 

 

 

 

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

...

 

 

 

 

I jumped on her tickling her the best I could before dashing away ...I ran toward our class but also for my life..

 

 

I heard her scream something to me as she ran after me ...

 

 

I hastily opened the class door and jumped on my chair as I felt her just behind me...

 

 

Too late ...

 

 

 

She tickled me merciless... I laughed so much but more importantly I could hear her wonderful laugh again .

 

I could feel the curious gazes of my classmates on me ...

 

 

Once she finished, we both were panting madly ...

 

 

I looked at her face ... she sports another of her beautiful smile...

 

 

 

 

 

 

"See, you're smiling . "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chaewon arrived not long after ... she looked a bit preoccupied... I can understand though because Hyunjin was the same.

 

Chaewon sat in her place alone, without a word... she looked almost sad...

 

Even during lunch, when Olivia left the refectory, she looked so lonely and sad...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The door reopened, surely the teacher...

 

 

 

 

Wait why is Olivia walking inside....

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunjin suddenly stood up and grabbed Olivia by the shoulders and made her walk all the way backward out of the classroom...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chaewon POV**

 

 

 

 

Olivia came in but was immediately pushed away by Hyunjin ... those two have, for sure, many things to talk about...

 

 

 

 

They re-entered the room a moment after ... Hyunjin looked all happy and bounced all the way next to Heejin throwing her a smile ...

 

 

Olivia had a small, very small smile on her lips and sat down next to me...

 

 

 

"You came..." I said not believing that she actually came here just for me...

 

 

"You told me to, right... Sorry for earlier I was searching for my bag ... I left you alone in the refectory..." she said and her face became all apologetic...

 

 

 

"It's Okay ."I smiled at her .

 

 

 

She must have sensed that I was sad about her leaving me so suddenly in the refectory without saying a single word...

 

 

 

The door opened again and this time it was the teacher ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Olivia POV (before class starts)**

 

 

 

Hyunjin literally made me backtracked my way out of the classroom ...

 

 

 

She leads me toward an empty classroom ...

 

 

"I heard what Yves said and I'm ready to fucking beat her ass!!! Like how the hell could she say that and especially ab-" she began to ramble out of anger .

 

 

 

"Yves apologized to me." I cut her off .

 

 

"Believe me when I find her I'll- Wait WHAT!!!" She looked at me bewildered .

 

 

 

"Like 10 minutes ago, I bumped into her and she apologized to me..." I explained shortly .

 

 

 

 

From the look she has she's surely trying to process and imagine what I said...

 

 

After she managed to get what I said she looked at me with a tad of suspicion...

 

 

 

"Even if she apologized to you, you wouldn't come to class ... why are you here .?" She asked .

 

 

 

 

"Chaewon asked me to come..." I answered truthfully 

 

 

"Oh... what's up with her... you're all weird now." She questioned after a minute of silence .

 

 

"I could ask you the same question ..." I countered. 

 

 

"What .?" She wasn't understanding what I said .

 

 

"Since when do you wake up early and literally stalk a girl by looking through her  window...?" I said half amused by the totally surprised face she sports now .

 

 

 

"I... I can explain!!" She almost yelled .

 

 

 

"Yeah sure... but even if you could I'm not up to listen to your rambling sorry." I replied coldly .

 

 

"Ouchhh." She mimic being shot 

 

 

 

 

"Oh ... now that I think about it...I'm sure you haven't looked at everyone's patterns so I have to warn you. Heejin does have a werewolf pattern but she's a chameleon so don't be surprise when during full moon she doesn't transform because I heard it's quite a polemic for werewolves and- " She restarts rambling to which I simply just cut her off again .

 

 

"I know... Burnett told me. Even if I didn't knew I wouldn't have done anything... remember I grew up without a pack nor with another werewolf...I can control myself..." I replied .

 

 

 

By the way her face saddens I know she's still a little sad about the fact that I don't have a pack ... every werewolf belongs to a pack except me , and rogues wolves . ..

 

 

 

 

It normally isn't good to be a rogue... they end up totally crazy but for some reasons I managed to stay mentally healthy...

 

 

 

 

"I know..., I know how you want a pack so badly but you just can't have one coz you don't belong to any influential werewolf family... But remember even if you don't belong to a pack we're your family and always will be..." she said to lighten up the mood .

 

 

 

"I know and that's why I love you all ... don't repeat that to Yves though..." I said laughing at the end .

 

 

 

 

"Well... you still haven't told me why you're so attached to that Chaewon girl... even I couldn't convince you to attend classes..." she asked again .

 

 

 

 

"I don't really know I just can't say 'no' to her and I can't help myself but to be close to her ... but I think I have an idea on what's going on ... Remember when Mr. Sebil taught us about werewolves ... Well I think that I found my mate." I said unsure about it .

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunjin isn't moving... I think I broke her ... oupsss .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Hyunjin POV**

 

 

 

 

Class ended, me and Olivia want to go see Holiday to ask her something...

 

 

 

We met in front of Holiday and Burnett's bungalow...

 

 

We had parted ways because she wanted to walk Chaewon to her bungalow... 

 

 

"I'm here ." She announced when she arrived...

 

"Let's go in ." I said . 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I prepared myself for what may happen next...

 

 

We all, Jinsol,Vivi, me and the rest of us discussed about one thing and all agreed to it ...

 

 

I gulped nervously and knocked on the door ... we walked in even if no one told us to... at least we knocked on the door .

 

Olivia was just behind me...

 

 

"Holiday?" I called for her...

 

 

 

She was at her desk with some papers ... more like a stack of papers .

 

 

 

"Oh, Hi sweeties!" She greeted me and Olivia placing down her pencil but still reading one last thing .

 

 

"Do you need something.?" She finally looked up from the bunch of papers on her desk ... turning all her attention to us...

 

 

 

"I... We wanted to ask you something actually..." I trailed off...

 

 

"We wanted to know if ..." Olivia continued after me...

 

 

"If the restrictions about our part of the forest ..." 

 

 

"Was for absolutely every single students here ...?"I was the one to finish.

 

 

Holiday looked at us seriously with her glasses on her nose ...

 

 

 

"Well, that's a good question ... may I ask why are you asking me this ?" She was genuinely curious by the tone she used...

 

 

"Because we wanted to invite... the new girls from our class ... to come at our house..." I explained.

 

 

 

She was blank for a moment before a faint smile lightened up her face... it made us relax a little 

 

 

"Actually... this place is all yours... I knew you wouldn't like to have random students coming near you houses ... that's why Burnett and I created that rule..." she started .

 

 

"But if you want to invite someone, it's all good with me ... keep in mind that this place is yours too ... but I believe that you won't tell all the students here about why your part of the forest is forbidden... just those new girls right ..." she said making us sighed in relief .

 

"You seems to go along with them really well... especially you Olivia... that surprised me a lot." She said all grinning...

 

 

 

"Yeah... they aren't atrocious you know ..." she answered plainly almost defensively...

 

 

"If you say it than I believe you." She replied with her proud mother tone

 

 

"By the way I wanted to know if you could like... maybe come by someday..." I asked missing Holiday's regular surprise visits... even if we do see her everyday .

 

"Sure, I'll see when I'm free." She answered .

 

"Also... Olivia have something to announce you.." I added feeling Olivia's glare on me .

 

"Oh really..?!" Holiday looks surprised .

 

"Yeah but I'm not sure about it... it's about a girl in our class.." Said Olivia scratching her not so itchy nape .

 

 

"Oh... well don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything..." 

 

"Well I'm sorry girls but-"

 

 

Holiday was cut off by another knock on the front door...

 

 

The door opened and small footsteps could be heard coming this way...

 

 

 

If the person didn't wait for a permission to enter that means it's one of us...

 

 

"Sorry to disturb you Holiday..." it was Vivi's soft voice ...

 

 

"Hi Viian ..." said Holiday teasingly...

 

 

"I already said it ... Don't call me that ... either Vivi or Vivian ..." she replied slightly annoyed...

 

 

"Okay ... okay... So what are you here for ?" Said Holiday chuckling...

 

"I wanted to know when is the next parents visit ? it's for Haseul..." she demands .

 

 

"Oh... Yeah I remember her dad saying that he would like to pass by because of personal issues... Hmmm let me look in my agenda..." 

 

 

Holiday ruffled under her massive pile of papers and pulled out her thick agenda ...

 

 

"Soooo, it will be next week, on Sunday." She told us..

 

 

"Thank you ." Replied Vivi with a smile .

 

 

 

 

 

-"How are classes .." she asked us surely forgetting about her papers .

 

 

"Boring . "

 

"Okay . "

 

Olivia and Vivi said...

 

 

"I think that it's too easy for us  now so I'm a little bit bored but it's okay I guess" I developed...

 

"Alright .... Remember I gave you free permission to skip if you want but don't abuse it ..." she gave a pointed look at Olivia who answered with a why me face ... before pouting...

 

 

 

"Also I heard that your whole class is getting '1 hour to get to know another' punishment...?" 

 

 

 

"Because apparently Chaewon and Yeojin were trying to grow taller, Hyunjin was trying to break a record, Yerim was taking a sun bath, Jungeun was cleaning her room/whole bungalow, Olivia and Yves went shopping and Jiwoo, Vivi, Heejin and Jinsol went to sleep..." she said reading the paper that the teacher gave her ...

 

 

 

 

 

Who the hell told this excuse...

 

 

Wait ... YEOJIN!!!

 

 

 

 

 

"I believe it's not the true reason... " She said looking up at us ...

 

 

"But well, I won't ask what  really  happened ..." she finished and we all could breath again...

 

 

"Anything else...?" She asked and all of us said that we don't have anything else to say...

 

 

"I'm very sorry girls, I know it's been a while since the last time we had a mother-daughters conversation but I have loads of work today..."

 

 

 

"It's alright, We will take our leave ..." Vivi said politely.

 

 

"See you ..."

 

 

 

We all exited her bungalow and walked out ... the sun was already coming down...

 

 

"Hey, Oli ... what are you going to do right now ...?" I asked .

 

 

 

"Uhhh... I don't know, I'll go home and do my homework... after that I'll stay in the forest I think... why ..?"

 

I ignored  Olivia's question and turn to Vivi..

 

"And you Vivi..?" 

 

 

"Same but after I'll stay at home or go to the garden... why ?" 

 

 

 

"What do you think of going to Heejin, Chaewon and Haseul's bungalow... we could do our homework there ...?" I proposed them .

 

 

"I don't know... maybe . " 

 

 

I know I'm being selfish but... I just want to be close to that Heejin girl... why ... I still don't know but well... I'll just follow my guts (heart) and see what'll happen later...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N : Hi there !!

 

 

 

 

I'm very sorry for not updating even if some of you answered last chapter's question.

 

I had my finals and I was also wuite busy these days.

 

 

So you may have noticed it but I'm not working on this fic alone anymore.

 

I wanna thank Sydney_riddle for helping me in correcting the chapters and helping me to write this fic.

 

Since I'm in holydays now I'll try to update all my fics as much as I can !!!

 

No promise tho ...

 

 

 

 

So for next chapter I'll ask you what supernatural species you like the best. That's all.

 

 

 

 

I hope you liked this long chapter.

 

 

 

 

And of course feedback are highly appreciated.!!!

 

 

 

Thanks for reading and support the story. 

Don't hesitate to vote and comment. 

 

 

Mew21 

 

Ps: sorry for all orthography and grammatical errors.


	7. Chap.6 : Late Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well ... things are getting spicier ;)

 

 

 

 

**Heejin POV**

 

 

 

 

I was in our bungalow, Chaewon was watching TV on the couch and Haseul was busy texting someone on her phone with a smile on her face. I'm bored. "Hey, What do you think about the homework that the teacher gave us?" I asked breaking the silence and hoping to escape my boredom.

 

 

"I haven't seen it yet."

 

 

"Me neither."

 

Earlier the teacher gave us two papers of exercises to do... and it was marked. So we have to do it well, or else our first mark of the year will be terrible.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'll check it out." said Haseul. She stood up and walked to her room. Not long after We heard a gasp from her room.She came back looking all pale. "Okay, so now I remember what the teacher said about this ." she said hastily "It was part of the punishment, and also to test our knowledge." she informed.

 

 

Chaewon, no longer listening to the boring emission on the TV, jumped and ran to her room  probably searching for her papers.

 

 

 

Crap I should probably do the same.

 

 

After getting my papers I came out and walked to the round table ... I sat and contemplated the two papers full of question and exercises. Ok the first page isn't bad, the second page though... "I know how to do all the exercises on the first page." I assured, for once, being able to actually do something useful. "I don't know much information about the second page though."

 

 

"I can help you if you need it." said Haseul with a concerned look on her face. "That would be great! Thank you Haseul."

 

 

The first page was just about some maths, science and all of the normal subjects. The second page was about supernaturals. It was much shorter then the first page, considering there were only 13 questions compared to the first pages 20. But even if there were fewer questions I still had trouble answering them, why my parents didn't teach me anything about supernaturals I'll never know.

 

 

"When is it due?" I asked fearfully. "Friday..." said Haseul almost making my hearts stop."And today is Thursday." said Chaewon pointing out the obvious. "Let's start now!!!" Almost yelled Haseul. Of course Haseul would be that person, she's not wrong though we do have to get this finished.

 

 

We all took our first pages out and glanced over the questions, name, data, and subjects, like in a actual school."What do we do first?" Demanded Chaewon.

 

 

"Let's just do what we can."

 

 

I started with the first question... it was about language.

 

 

1- _What languages do you speak... redact  your  answer in one of them ... (+1 for an original language)_

 

I redacted my answer quite fast but still focused on the grammar. At times like this I love the fact that I can speak Japanese, French, English, and Korean. Learning different languages always came so naturally to me, like relearning something I had forgotten. I wonder if that has something to do with me being a chameleon, I'll have to ask Hyunjin the next time I see her.

 

 

_1) Je peux parler Anglais, Français, Japonais et Coréen._

 

 

Short and efficient. I always did enjoy French the most. I took a quick glance at the others. Haseul wrote at least the double the amount of sentences for her answers then I did, Chaewon however had written about the same amount as I did.I didn't want to end up finishing last so I quickly continued.

 

2- _What's your favorite book, resume it and give your opinion._

 

 

That's the type of question that I hate because it takes so long to redact just so we can tell lies on how we loved the book and understood the whole meaning behind it... at least they asked about my favorite. 

 

It was already late and we haven't quite finished. Haseul needed to search for another piece of paper because she had written so much already. We were so concentrated that we almost didn't hear the small knock on our door.

 

 

"I'll see who it is." Said Haseul, annoyed that someone disturbed our rushed time for homework.I tried to block out any noises and continued. I was at the 19th question, almost the last one.

 

 

"Hey." a voice whispered at my ear. I jumped and almost fell out of my chair in surprise. The girl next to me chuckled. Hyunjin!"What are you doing here!?!" I yelled. "Hmmmm, good question..."She was scratching her chin as if she was thinking hard. "Hay I have a question for you if you have a few minutes."

 

 

"You can ask a bit later when we are alone, have you all eaten dinner yet?" She asked me and the others.

 

 

"No." I sheepishly answered. The others shook their heads as well. She sighed and stood up, throwing a glance at Olivia who was silently sitting next to Chaewon. Haseul was still talking with Vivi about something.

 

 

 

 

 

"What do you think? " she said but I'm pretty sure it wasn't directed to me. "They haven't eaten anything and it's way past dinner time... they can't go eat at the refectory." Olivia finally spoke up. Chaewon just realized Olivia's presence next to her and shrieked at the discovery.

 

 

"Okay let's go." Hyunjin then took my arm and made me stand.I was so confused. "Since you can't eat at the refectory coz it's closed already, we are going to bring you over to our place to eat." she said.

 

 

 

 

 

"But we haven't fin-" I struggled to say but was interrupted by Vivi, "And we will help you with the second page."Vivi answered. "Come on." Hyunjin whispered to me as she pulled me along to exit the bungalow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chaewon POV**

 

 

 

I'm surprised that Olivia came here for me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back to my feet. I noticed that she was only wearing a thin T-shirt. Oh! Her jacket. I ran to my room and got her jacket.

 

 

"Wear it." She stated in her signature monotone voice, when I was about to hand it back to her. I pouted but still obeyed her for whatever reason. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front door. It was cold tonight, which contrasted nicely to how warm it was earlier this afternoon. 

 

 

I shivered as the cold started getting to me, thankfully Olivia's jacket protected me from most of it.We walked toward the restricted area where she lived.

 

 

I looked at her and saw that she didn't even shiver, she gave no outward sign of her being cold."Are you still cold?" she asked me. I looked away from her and nodded."Come here." She pulled me closer to her. Instinctively my hands latched on the waist. Her body heat was making it so much warmer for me, I never wanted to let go of her.

 

 

But the part that warmed up the most was my cheeks ... I could feel the blood rushing to them, the proximity was making my head spin with things I couldn't identify."Better ?" I just nodded, not trusting my voice any longer. Her usual monotone voice with a touch of concern was making my knees weak.

 

 

We walked further in that forbidden area in silence. Their homes were in the thickest part of the forest, no wonder nobody knew where they lived, it would take someone ages to find their bungalows if they didn't know where to go. Who would even go this far into a prohibited area....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Heejin POV**

 

 

 

I looked at Hyunjin, confused. "Are you trying to get us punished!?!" I quietly shouted at her. We were walking in the restricted place and I didn't want to get another punishment if it means another big homework assignment. "No, it's where we all live." she informed said quietly.

 

 

I put two and two together. Oh, they're the adoptive child of the headmaster,so it was logical that they could go wherever they wanted. Also, no one never found their homes, and the most hidden place where no one ever searched yet was here. Huh... why didn't I figure that out sooner.

 

 

"That's why this morning you said that you have all your rights here!" I concluded. "Ding, Dong, Dang, you're right, this part of the schools property is ours." she said in a sing song voice. I remembered the two houses where Olivia and Yves were fighting... how could I not notice it...

 

"Also about my question..." I trailed off unsure of is she still wanted me to ask."Yeah go ahead." She said as she glanced over at me. "Well I know I'm a chameleon, but my parents never bothered to actually teach me what that means. I'm asking this cause it was always easy for me to learn different languages, almost like relearning something id forgotten. I wanted to know if me being a chameleon was related to that." I looked at her with curious eyes, hoping shed have more information on the subject.

 

She looked taken aback by the question. It took her a few seconds to look at me and answer. "Keep in mind that I'm a shapeshifter... I'm not exactly overflowing with knowledge about other species, though I have heard that languages come easily to chameleons. its something to do with them being able to switch patters but then again I'm not really sure."

 

Well it wasn't much but its defiantly more information then I had a few minutes ago. "Thanks for the information." I told her with genuine gratitude.For some reason she blushed and looked down before looking back at me. "No problem Heejin." She said with a small smile on her lips. For some reason her smile made the butterfliesin my stomach explode. I quickly looked away from her as we continued walking, this time in silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Haseul POV**

 

 

 

"Don't worry, we live in that forbidden area, this part of the camp is ours." she explained to me. I wasn't about to protest, Vivi doesn't have any reason to lie to me about something like this. It also makes sense considering the other students don't know where they live. I looked behind me and saw Olivia walking with Chaewon, but a detail grabbed my attention, why are they holding hands..?

 

 

Further behind Heejin was looking serious for once while talking with Hyunjin.

 

 

"They look good together.." said Vivi also glacing behind us, she sounded sincere but there was an odd glint in her eyes as she looked back at the duo. It seemed odd to me, but I wasn't about to ask her about it. 

 

 

"Yeah..." I just agreed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Heejin POV**

 

 

 

 

We arrived in the middle oftwo houses. They were at least twice as big as our bungalows, I guess being the adopted daughters of the headmistress really does get you places... Hyunjin pulled me towards the one on the right.

 

 

"This is where me, Olivia and Yves live, Yves is out so no ones here ." Said Hyunjin.The whole first floor was the living room with a open bar kitchen, there was a billard table in the middle, a couch and a TV.All was made of wood, there were big stairs that leads to a sort of balcony and I could also see some doors up there...

 

 

"Olivia and I have our rooms upstair, Yves room is right here ." She pointed a door at the back of the living room."I'll go prepare something fast to eat ." She leaved me in that big living room.

 

 

 

 

 

"Vivi !! Oli !! Come to help me " I heard her call her sisters from the open kitchen.Me, Haseul and Chaewon stood there dumbfounded, or at least Haseul and I did, Chaewon didn't look so surprised, she even went to sit on the couch."Is it just me, or Chaewon doesn't seem so surprised..." I whispered to Haseul..

 

 

"Yeah, suspicious." she replied. We glanced at each other and nodded. We sat at both of her side, not leaving her any ways to escape, "Chaewoooon..." I began.

 

 

"You don't look very shocked." continue Haseul . "Do you know this place...?" I finished. Chaewon Looked unsure of what to say, but of course her knight in shining armor came to save her.She must have heard us with her super hearing, damn.

 

 

"Yeah, I bought her in my room this morning." said Olivia plainly as she sat next Chaewon . Who by the looks of it was sporting quite the blush... interesting. Wait a second did I hear her right, in her room?

 

Haseul and I looked at each other for a second with confusion clear in our eyes.

 

 

"By the way, Hyunjin is asking if any of you have allergies or preferences. " she said, eying Chaewon who currently looks like a tomato."No nothing in particular." Chaewon answered.

 

 

Olivia nodded and stood up from the couch looking slightly annoyed at having to get up and walk back. She then started walking back to Hyunjin and Vivi who were in the kitchen.

 

 

She came back ten seconds later looking even more annoyed. "Hyunjin told me to ask you and Haseul as well." 

 

 

"No I'm fine with everything..." Haseul and I answered.

 

 

Olivia went back to the kitchen. I saw her punching Hyunjin in the shoulder while Hyunjin herself just laughed at her.

 

 

Vivi just looked at them both while pinching the bridge of her nose. We watched them cook and move around the kitchen, with Hyunjin doing most of the work, while Olivia just kept yelling at her to do it properly.Not long after Vivi went to place some plates on the table, I found it odd that they have a table and an open bar kitchen, but hay who am I to judge.

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunjin came and started setting the food on the table, "Dinner is ready!" I heard her screaming, I couldn't help but smile and feel butterflies (and other things I refuse to acknowledge) at the sight of her.We all stood up and sat at the table.

 

 

They all came and sat down with us. Chaewon was sitting in between Haseul and I, I could swear I saw Olivia huffing angrily before slumping down next to Hyunjin who's sitting next to me.

 

 

 

 

 

" let's dig in." We all ate silently."You don't eat with Jinsol, Yves and Yeojin..?" I asked, curiosity lacing my tone.

 

 

"we all usually eat together but they are with Burnett getting groceries right now." answered Hyunjin, with her mouth half full.

 

 

The dinner was delicious, Hyunjin sure can cook well. "So who usually cooks the meals?" Haseul directed towards Vivi." Hyunjin, Yves, and Yeojin do most of the cooking around here, though with how bad Yeojin is at potions I am surprised we haven't all been poisoned yet." Vivi replied with a reflective look on her face. 

 

I saw Hyunjin snort on her food, and Olivia flash a genuine smile from the corner of my eye at Vivi's comment.After that we all finished our plates quite fast.

 

 

"Thank you for the meal " Haseul thanked.

 

 

"thank you " Chaewon and I said.

 

 

 

"It's nothing " replied Hyunjin with a proud look on her face."I'll help to wash the dishes ." I volunteered as I stood up and grabbed the plates.

 

 

I went to the kitchen, put them in the sink and started washed them.I know that Olivia went to her room with Chaewon.Vivi and Haseul are on the couch finishing their homework.

 

 

 

 

 

"You know you didn't need to do this."Won't she ever stop whispering in my hear, though I cant pretend it doesn't excite me when her warm breath tickles my sensitive ear. I turned around and she was just so close to me, I can feel the butterflies about to burst from my stomach at the proximity. She places her arms on the sink with me in between them.

 

 

She leaned in, I closed my eyes and-

 

 

 

 

"You have some sauce around the mouth." she said. I felt her hands wiping the corner of my mouth and when I reopened my eyes she was just standing next to me. I could still hear my heart racing and my cheek burning. Dear god that was so embarrassing.

 

 

 

 

"I'll help you to clean these then we can finish your homework." she said weakly, but I could still hear her.She's right we still have homeworks to do. We finished really quickly and she decided to drag me with her to her room. It was neat and clean which wasn't something I was expecting from her, and her bed was bigger than the one in our bungalow, the room was huge.

 

 

 

 

 

She pulled out a small low table and some cushions, she then set some pen and everything we would need down and she began to explain me how to answer those questions.

 

 

 

 

 

**Chaewon POV**

 

 

 

I was in Olivia's room once again.

 

This time I could admire the contrast between her room and the living room. While the living room was all made in wood, here her room is painted in grey and she didn't have much furniture. She took her the two sheets of questions and placed them on her desk.

 

 

"You can use my desk." She shortly said.I sat on the chair and started to get to work. What I failed to notice though was Olivia watching me with a loving smile on her face.

 

I answered the first few questions which were quite simple, but I still needed some help to be sure of my answers.

 

 

8- _What's the main difference between faes and witches?_

 

And now I'm blocked. I tried to come up with an answer. Basically a witch and a fae aren't really that different,they both can modify the elements and use them, time, water, and fire, uummmmm...

 

 

"The difference between them except for their look is that witches must learn spells and can use them whenever they want, they basically learn everything but it's their power that will differ... fae don't learn anything, they develop some abilities such as healing, mind reading at random, they can have multiple abilities but can't chose them, they can however develop them to make them stronger. Abilities can influence the reality or take place in dreams, witches can only use spell to affect the reality." Olivia explained to me from where she was sitting on her window sill.

 

 

 

"Thank you!" I said gratefully as it helped me a lot. The next question was simple.

 

 

9- _How long does a supernatural live?_

 

 

From what my mom told me, the average was around 200 years old, though vampires can live a little longer, around 210 years.I didn't get blocked until the 13th question.

 

 

13 - _Name 3 main events for a werewolf._

 

 

I don't know how to answer at all..."Olivia ..?" I spoke up. She hummed as an answer. "Can you help me for this..?" She walked to me and look over the questions...

 

 

"What the hell is this question..." she sighed looking both uncomfortable and annoyed. Maybe I shouldn't have asked... It took Olivia a few seconds before she started on the answer.

 

 

"There are many events for a werewolf... there's the most famous, the Full moon, werewolves are forced to change into a wolf, they are more powerful and dangerous during those nights. When a full moon night is nearing, werewolves are more on the instinctive side, they're more savage like how the vampires say. There's also the heat or rut, it's when they have marked someone, and the desire to ... _be with them physically_ , isreally strong. Though whether they have a heat or rut is decided by if they are an omega or an alpha. Hopefully I'm an alpha, though I'm not exactly sure yet... anyway alphas have ruts so id hopefully have a rut too.There's also when a werewolf marks their mate, they're bonded for life, and become more protective toward their mates, and there's... wait it's only three, I'll stop there then." She was literally giving me a lesson on werewolves and I couldn't complain. It's just so interesting.

 

 

It's the longest I've heard her speak in one go. Her voice was charming and deep, and it sent electricity straight through my body. I could fall asleep to her voice and never wake up... I Snapped out of my daydream and wrote down what she told me. Hmm that reminds me, "What exactly does it mean to be an alpha?"

 

She stills for a second, not having prepared for the question. It took her a few seconds to finally answer me. "The difference is that alphas are the dominant ones who take charge and lead, while the omegas are more submissive and tend to follow. Alphas also have much bigger wolf forms when they transform compared to omegas. Hmm, um, I don't know if its the same for all female wolves or if its strictly for female alphas but I was born with... extra things downstairs I would say. There's a reason I don't wear skirts and tight pants, its the same with males wolves having certain female parts, its not really important though so I'm not gonna go into detail." Throughout her explanations of whatever extra parts she was talking about, I could see the big blush her face was sporting. It was really cute. 

 

"That was really interesting. Thanks Olivia!" She just nodded at me and went back to looking out her window sill.

 

 

 

 

I still have two questions from the first page, I did them quite fast and finally I finished.I turned around and saw Olivia looking intently at the sky with a concerned look on her face. I stood and looked at what she was looking at.

 

The rising moon...

 

 

"The full moon is in two weeks..." she said "I'll be a bit tense ... if I do something to you, I'm sorry in advance..."

 

 

I make sure to stare into her eyes before I say anything, "I know you wont hurt me." I pored as much certainty into those words as I could, I just prayed that she believes them.She looks at me for a few more seconds before looking back out the window and at the moon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Haseul POV**

 

 

 

 

Me and Vivi finished quite fast, It was easier than I thought it would be. "About the parents visit... it will be held next week on Sunday. It would normally be the week after but it's the full moon so she rescheduled for next week." she informed.

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, that's perfect!, "It's perfect, let me just text it to my parents." I pulled out my phone and saw the time, it's already 1am."Wait... when are tomorrow classes starting?" I asked. I can already feel the regret seeping into my skin from staying up so late.

 

 

"Oh yeah right, Mr. Ashroad is sick and won't be here for a week or so, it means tomorrow we start at 10am again." she told me. She seemed genuinely sorry, but also amused that she kept me up so late. "It's already 1am I should go to sleep." I mumbled out.

 

 

"It's late yeah, why don't you stay and sleep over... tomorrow morning we'll bring you guys back to your bungalows." she suggested. "And the rest won't come back I think... they're surely visiting someone." she continued frowning this time at the realization that her sisters weren't back yet.

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't know ... you should ask your sisters first."She looked at me in slight surprise, then she considered it. "Yeah I probably should." she said.She stood up and walked to Olivia's room, I followed just behind her.

 

 

She knocked twice on the door and it opened gently. "I wanted to ask you if the girls could stay the night because it's already late." Vivi explained.Olivia was wearing a long hoodie and pajamas shorts. She opened the door a little more. I could see Chaewon who looked small in Olivia's enormous bed, she was wearing a shirt to big for her and shorts too.

 

 

"She was sleepy so I gave her some clothes and let her take a shower, she fell asleep just after... she didn't had the force to even try to refuse. " she explained with a small loving smile at the end.

 

 

 

We said our goodnights to her and she closed to door again.We headed to Hyunjin's room and knocked on the door. "Yeah!?" The door opened revealing Hyunjin looking a bit panicked.

 

 

"Are you alright in here ?" I asked, concerned because she looks distressed."Heejin fell asleep on the table... what should I do ?" Hyunjin asked Vivi with an unstable voice. It's true that we all had an exhausting day.

 

 

"Wake her up and tell her to take a shower and change her clothes, let her sleep over tonight. I'll head back at mine. See you tomorrow." instructed Vivi. She grabbed my hand and lead me out of the house, walking toward the one in front.

 

 

"I live with Yeojin and Jinsoul there." she opened the door revealing the almost similar interior as Hyunjin's and the others house. The only differences is that the kitchen was looking unused, the living room was way more filled up with furniture, and the walls were decorated with photos of only two girls who I recognized as Vivi and Jinsoul, and others with all six of them. There were also a few odd looking paintings, some of frogs, others of a blue fish, and a few deer.

 

 

It looked warmer then the other house. There's also a door next to the kitchen leading to the back of the house. "Do you have a guest room?" I asked."No, Jinsoul hates when someone goes in her room, even if it's me, and for Yoejin's-" Vivi shudderd when she thinks of the disgusting creatures Yeojin likes to keep. "Just don't go in Yeojin's room... that little witch likes to keep disgusting abominations in there..."

 

 

"So you can use my room if you want, I can sleep in the living room." she concluded. I gave her a weird look when she was done with her explanation. Why on earth did Vivi look terrified once she mentioned Yeojin's room... it just made me curious.

 

 

"No it's okay, I can take the couch, its your bed anyway." I reasoned suddenly feeling a little shy.

"How about we both sleep in my room then." She said with an odd smile and a glint in her eyes I couldn't quite place. Well she phrased it as more of a statement then anything... I guess I can't say no then. I just nod as she opened her door to let me in.

 

 

"Sorry, I didn't expect any guests today." she excused herself.The room wasn't messy but I can tell that it wasn't clean either for someone like Vivi.There's a lot of paint and paint brushes on the floor, there were also quite a few paintings on her wall, come to think of it the style of the paintings in Vivi's room remind me of the ones down stairs...

 

 

She walked close her dresser and pulled out some random pyjamas from it. "The bathroom is this door, go take a shower while I clean up my room." she said.I did what she told me and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower since I wanted to sleep too. Once I was finished and put on the pyjamas she gave me, a small shirt that showed a bit of my stomach, and short shorts... I walked out of the bathroom and back into her room.

 

 

The room was much cleaner with all the paintbrushes and paint put away instead of being scattered. Vivi wasn't here, she must have gone down stairs then. I decided to sit on the bed and look around for a bit.I looked over at her desk and saw an unfinished drawing of me again...

 

The door opened, revealing Vivi in a long T-shirt that covered her body up until the middle of herthighs. I stared at her exposed thighs for a few seconds to long before her voice snaps me out of it."Let's go to sleep ... you're probably sleepy ... " She said with an amused look on her face. I just nodded, to embarrassed to say anything after I just got caught staring.

 

 

"Just relaxed and pretend this is your own room." she must have sensed my nervousness. I layed on the big bed and covered my body with the blanket.My body turned in a way that my back is facing Vivi's side.It was comfortable... and so easy to drift off to sleep...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Vivi POV**

 

 

I woke up and saw Haseul sleeping, she looked really cute since she kicked the blanket off herself sometime in the night... I couldn't help but stare at her fully exposed stomach and thighs, since the clothes I gave her were small to begin with, it seems as though they rode up while she was sleeping, looks like the randomness of her clothing choice worked in my favor. I pulled the blanket back onto her with a slightly perverted grin on my face. I didn't want her to catch a cold.

 

 

I went back to laying on the bed, ready to go back to sleep. She turned around and put her arm around my waist, hugging it tightly. I couldn't help but smile at her cute sleeping figure. I let her keep her hold on me while I went back to sleep. I made sure to turn my body towards hers and press my body into hers with her arm still wrapped around my waist. Her body was worm and comforting against mine. I've never slept with another person before, I want to make the most of this.

 

 

It was a good night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Hyunjin POV**

 

 

Heejin and I were in my room. I helped her finish up her homework. I could see how tired she was already, it was late after all.But she was still up, and tried to continue our conversation. It's cute but I want her to rest. Watching her being cute while trying to stay up was making certain parts of my body heat up in a way I've never experienced before. We were still sitting around the low table, but I already put my school stuff away to make it cleaner.

 

 

"Why did you pass by earlier?" She said with a yawn. I smiled at that, the odd pressure in my lower body becoming stronger the longer I looked at her.

 

 

"We were talking to Holiday about something, and since it was late by the time we finished we wanted to see how you were doing. So we agreed on going home and finishing the homework. Since it was even later by the time we finished we ware worried about if you guys had eaten yet and since it was late the refectory was closed so we decided to just cook food for you guys. " I explained everything to her and watched totally amused at how her head was bobbing, she was fighting against her sleep.

 

 

 

 

"Oh and next week is parents visit." I continue to talk. In less than a minute she was already knocked out. I was looking at her sleeping face, I had to move my legs around a bit more as my underwear had gotten a bit uncomfortable, I decided it was unimportant compared to the immense pressure that had built up in my lower stomach, that actually felt good? Wait a second... she's sleeping... in my room...

 

What do I do now! Do I wake her up and take her back to her bungalow? Or do I let her sleep uncomfortably on that low table, do I -

 

* _knock knock *_

 

 

I went to the door and opened it. It was Vivi and Haseul. They said to wake her up, give her some comfy clothes and let her sleep here, so I did. I gently shook her shoulder. She woke up still half asleep, I instructed her to go take a shower, and go to sleep. She didn't even protest and did what I said, if only Yeojin were half as obedient...

 

 

I went to Yves bathroom since mine was being used. The floor was wet, and I could faintly pick up the smell of wet dog... Olivia must have taken a shower here before... I'll have to check up on her before I head to bed. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth... I changed into a long shirt and short shorts, I climbed up the stairs and walked toward Olivia's room first.

 

 

 

 

 

I knocked once and opened it. It was black but I could still see, the dark doesn't really affect my vision that much. I could see Chaewon sleeping on Olivia's bed while she was on the small couch in the corner of her room, she was sleeping, it's rare to see her asleep, she often stays upall night in the woods, then sleeps in the morning, it's some bad habit that she developed. I smiled and close the door silently so not to wake the sleeping wolf.

 

 

 

 

 

I returned to my room, Heejin was laying face down on my bed without blankets. She must have dropped her tired body on my bed and immediately fallen back to sleep... I wanted to laugh at the thought but that weird pressure that went away during my shower had returned with a vengeance at the sight of her long legs. I quickly pulled the blanket over her, I then got on the bed myself and faced the wall with my body. Why was I reacting like this at the sight of her? I hope this stops happening... I still feel guilty about keeping her up so late when school is tomorrow.

 

 

I turn my body back to her once I had a moment to collect myself. She was really beautiful,Her breathing was slow, it relaxed me, I don't know why but I have the need to know her better, to be closer to this new girl, I gently kissed her forehead, like on the first day I turned off my lights and continued watching her.

 

Like I said, darkness don't affect me at all. it was as clear as day, at least it's useful, especially now for me to admire her. I also have good hearing but still less than Yves and Olivia's... I watched how her chest rose and fell at a constant rhythm, Without noticing it, I gently fell asleep too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I woke up, I can feel a weight on me, what is it ? I took a little peek, flinching at the bright light that almost burned my eyes. Whatever it is, it smells good, after inhaling the scent for a little while, I decided to challenge the light again, to curious on what the unknown presence was. The first thing I could see was a bunch of dark brown hair...

 

 

Wait what is that! What happened last night? Right, I fell asleep with Heejin... Wait a second!With Heejin! My eyes shot back open and I looked the situation, Heejin's head was resting on my chest... her legs were tangled with mine... one of her arms was on my tummy...

 

 

It was warm and really comfortable but, HEEJIN!What do I do now! I think I'll wait until she wakes up...

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luckily she woke up not long after. She snuggled further in my chest. I blushed madly at this. She seemed to have noticed something when she literally sniffed my shirt and looked up, her nose touching mine... I smiled at her, what else could I do in this situation, her eyes widened and she jumped off the bed. In her haste she slipped on the blanket, I saw her fall backwards, butt first with a loud thud...

 

 

I would have laughed if it was anyone else, but right now I stood up really fast to look at her, she was laying on the blanket, on the floor, she looked completely dazed. Once I made sure she wasn't hurt or anything, I laughed at the scene that keep replaying in my head... "Good morning!" I greeted her once she looked up at me, red as a tomato. Either she was embarrassed or angry ...maybe both...

 

 

 

 

 

 

After some minutes, I let her change back into her clothes and take a quick shower "I'll be downstairs if you need me ." I said before going down to take a shower too...When I finished I went to the kitchen... I'll prepare the breakfast... I heard some footsteps coming my way, Heejin walked down the stairs while looking at me, I made some pancakes, I left some for Vivi, Haseul, Chaewon and Oli.

 

 

 

 

 

I took two plates and placed them on the table. She went to sit and I sat down next to her. We were both startled when we heard a loud shriek that sounded suspiciously like Yeojin outside the house... We both decided to ignore it and continue eating our food. When we finished, she went to wash the dishes again but I stopped her before she could get to the sink. I pulled at her arm maybe a bit to strongly as she almost tripped and fell over me, I caught her right in time.

 

 

I lift my hand to her cheek and .. Wiped her mouth once again, she had some chocolate on the corner of her lips. She was so close to me, I leaned closer and saw her closing her eyes, I wanted to kiss her for a while already but I could feel the anxiety and the fear rush through me, the closer I got the stronger it got.

 

 

Our lips were almost touching. When they finally made contact for a split second I could feel fireworks explode in the stomach, but that all came to a halt once the front door opened, she pulled away really fast, she almost ran and fell while trying to put as much distance between her and I as possible.

 

 

I was surely a blushing mess since Vivi gave me a weird look. I looked back at my thumb and saw the chocolate on it, I licked my finger clean and went to my room, it wasn't a dream, I kissed Heejin... I don't know what to be more afraid of right now. Her not talking to me ever again, or the fact that I loved that kiss more then I loved the taste of bread.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Haseul POV**

 

 

 

 

I could feel the sunlight on my skin even before I opened my eyes. Annoyed at being woken up by such a stupid thing like sunlight, I tried to bury my face into my pillow. Which now that I thought about it seemed very squishy... squishy in two very distinct places, thinking back to where I am my eyes finally burst open when I realized just who I was snuggling with and just where exactly my face just was. I was off the bed and on the floor in less then a second. I stared up at Vivis still sleeping figure. I could feel how hot my face was, no doubt sporting a blush so bright it would put Rudolph's nose to shame.

 

 

 

 

Standing up, I look down at Vivi. Now with a much better angle I started appreciating exactly where my face happened to be before I woke up, her shirt had ridden up quite a lot, showing her full toned stomach and nearly half of was I was previously snuggled into. Looking away in shame, I decided enough was enough. Approaching Vivi, I shook her gently trying to wake her up. After that didn't work, I shook her violently to hopefully get her up... no dice. Hmmm, that'll work. With an evil grin I got on the other side of the bed, and pushed her off of it.

 

"Oof." I hear from the floor. Vivi stood up not looking very happy, once her eyes caught the reason the was on the floor, me, a sly grin slowly etched itself onto her face. I started to sweat nervously once I saw that grin, aw crap. Vivi lunged at me and tackled me onto the bed. I tried to struggle and get away but alas, it was already to late. After positioning her thighs around my hips and locking me into place, she then captured both of my wrists with her hands and pinned them above my head.

 

"Gotchya." She said with smug satisfaction. After rolling my eyes, I glanced down and slowly realized our positions. Her lower half pressed up against mine, both of us had worn shorts so I could feel her thighs that were around my hips. In our mock battle my already short shirt had once again ridden up, almost fully exposing my chest.

 

Blushing madly. I once again tried to struggle out of her grasp, "Okay you won now lets get up." I said, my voice shaky. She stopped and finally glanced down to see just why I was so nervous. After looking back at my face I thought she would get up and be just as embarrassed as I currently am. I couldn't have been more wrong. She just stared at my face for a few seconds before getting that same look on her face that she had when she suggested we share the same room. Immediately after that look appeared the lower half of her body started to move, slowly grinding into mine.

 

Was she serious? While in disbelief at what she started doing, I couldn't deny that the fact that I didn't want her to stop. After around thirty seconds of her doing it, my breathing started to pick up, and I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I started grinding into her as well. She started going harder and slightly faster. I wanted her to keep going, but unfortunately our playtime had to come to a rather abrupt end in the form of a shout.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Once Vivi heard that, she immediately jumped off of me. "This early? seriously?" Vivi said to herself in an annoyed voice. "What? What was that?" I asked as I got off the bed as well. Vivi said nothing, just looking back at me before shaking her head. After that she opened the door and started going down the stairs. The further we got the louder the yelling from downstairs got too. when we approached the bottom both of us could finally make out what the voices were saying.

 

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Shouted one person which sounded like Yves. "YOU FUCKING SMEARED THEM ALL OVER MY WALLS AND BED YOU BITCH!" Shouted a much louder voice. What were they arguing about? I don't think I wanted to know, but after Vivi grabbed my wrist and started dragging me back up stairs I didn't think I had much of a choice.

 

 

 

 

We walk towards Yeojins room and I was forced to hold my breath as we looked inside. It smelled awful in here, a quick glance around the room revealed why. All over the walls, and even the frog decorated bed sheets, there was a faint blue colored liquid that looked like it belonged to some animal. The room itself was also a mess, with glass shards that looked like it came from a cage scattered all over her wood floor. There was also a chair on the floor that looks like it belongs to the small desk in the corner of Yeojins room. Huh, the room is much smaller then Vivis.

 

"What is this?" I asked Vivi, who now that I was looking at her looked... happy? Why was she happy about this disgusting smell and weird colored liquid? "Her disgusting demon snails are finally dead!" Vivi actually shouted. It was the first time I'd heard her raise her voice since I've met her. Wait a second, snails? "You were afraid of her pet snails this entire time? I couldn't help the disbelief in my voice as I asked her that question. Honestly, who the heck is afraid of snails...? Vivi only glared at me for a second before she went back to grinning.

 

"I'm going to go find her." I told Vivi as I started making my way towards the door. Vivi stood up "Wait a second, you have no idea where she went or how to find her. Lets stop and think about this logically for a second." She said, trying to calm me down.

 

Even if she tried to calm me down it had no effect. My mom instincts were blaring red lights and loud alarms in my heart. The need to comfort her was overwhelming. I made a bee line for the door even as Vivitried to talk me out of it. At this point I didn't care. Once I was outside, not knowing which direction to go in, just followed my gut and went straight into the woods ahead of me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Yeojin POV**

 

"YVES YOU FUCKING SON OF A FUCKING WHORE IM GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET BEING BORN ONCE I CATCH YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I shouted at Yves who was laughing at me while purposely letting me stay on her trail. Ill show that little bitch what happens when you kill Lim Yeojin's pets (for the third time). It doesn't matter if they were all accidents, like who the fuck kills someone's pets on accident?After what felt like hours but was probably only thirty minutes of chasing her I finally got an idea.

 

"Haha gotchya you bitch!" I preformed a simple transformation spell on her, a disgusting armadillo to match her disgusting and cruel heart.After kicking her around for a little bit and basking in the feeling of inflicting pain on her, I finally decided to give her all I've got, after all the spell was gonna wear off in a minute or two now.I took a few steps back as Yves tried and failed to get up and start running, I made sure to hit that bitch enough to prevent that. I started running towards her at full speed, and when I finally reached her, BAM! I kicked her as hard as my little form allowed, and I might have used a small straight enhancement spell before I hit her. The result... she went flying.

 

After about forty five seconds of running after where I launched her, I started seeing a very familiar body of water... shit, I kicked her straight into Jinsoul's lake. I see a very pissed off Jinsoul dragging Yves body out of the lake, she stops once she made eye contact with me. "You." She said. I almost shit myself then and there. "I di-didn't mean to, she started it." I looked at jinsoul with pleading eyes. I could tell by her stair that I wasn't getting out of this one unharmed, after seeing that stare so often I became quite good at recognizing it and avoiding the one giving it. Unfortunately, while both Yves and I could get away we both understood that Jinsoul would only stay mad, its better to take it like a man then. I silently pray to whatever god came to mind while Jinsoul stalked towards me. I'm going to die today. 

 

 

 

 

After being thrown into the center of the lake and being forced to swim to shore, Jinsoul was finally satisfied. I could feel the emotions I had suppressed start coming to the surface, shit, I wasn't going to cry in front of these two of all people. After a couple seconds of concentration I attempted to teleport myself away. I say 'attempted', because I ended up belly flopping into the ground, at the base of a giant fucking tree. Great.

 

 

 

 

"Mmmmmmm." I groaned. I still haven't quite mastered teleportation yet. In my defense I just needed a quick escape. As a result of my totally and completely intended fucking wipe out, I finally started to feel the pain that was rapidly spreading to the rest of my body. Though even if the pain was there, I never did mind it much, sometimes I even enjoyed the pain I got when messing up certain spells. Though if I'm honest with myself that doesn't happen often, cause I'm a certified fucking badass.

 

I sat there in silence for a few minutes, thinking back to what happened earlier, before tears started rolling down my cheeks. It wasn't long before I was sobbing into my hands with my back against the tree and my legs pulled up against my chest. "Why does that evil bitch have to be my sister? Why couldn't I have had a family who cares for me... I'll kill that bitch for doing this ag-" I stopped ranting rather abruptly when I felt a warm and comforting hand on my shoulder. Looking up I realized that I was introduced to this girl sometime ago. Haseul I remember her name being. I remember seeing her talking with Vivi a couple times, she must be trust worthy if Vivi willingly talks to her. 

 

I was confused as to why she was here, but when she pulled my small frame into a hug I realized I didn't really care anymore. "Shhh shh it'll be ok, I'm here, you can let it out." Haseul soothed in a warm and gentle tone. After sobbing into her chest for 20 minutes I started calming down.

 

"Kilchi and Marimo didn't even do anything to her... they were loyal to me and me only, and she went and destroyed them. I can only imagine their stress and their pain as that bitch tore them apart. I should have been there to stop her, I should have known she would try something. After all its been a while since she's tormented me, and she did rush home way faster then normal. So what if I stole her expensive shampoo. I hate her, I hate her so much, why cant she just leave me alone. I hate the fact that I practically live with that bitch. She torments me almost as much as Olivia." I broke down again once I started reliving the memories of all the other pets of mine Yves has killed. Though she always claimed it was an accident, I couldn't help but feel resentment towards her. I couldn't help it, even though I was acting like a little bitch I still couldn't stop myself from sobbing.

 

Even through all my crying and shit Haseul still rubbed my back and pulled me even tighter against her, "Its gonna be ok baby. It'll get better, its gonna be ok. You are gonna get over this and I'm going to have a talk with Holiday about Yves and your pets." Haseul successfully tried to reassure me.

 

"Really? you'd do that? not even Vivi would talk to holiday about it for me..."I couldn't help the desperation creep into my voice once I started talking. Nobody aside from Vivi has ever shown me this much compassion before. The other 5 girls usually ignored me or only came to me when they wanted to use my witch powers for something.

 

"Yes baby I promise I'll talk to her about it. We can also talk to her about getting you a new pet since since Yves unfairly took yours from you. You know what, if you ever want to, you can come and sleep in my room with me whenever you feel lonely alright baby, how does that sound?" Haseul said as she continued to rub my back. 

 

I looked at Haseul with as much love and gratitude as I could muster in my current fucked emotional state."Why couldn't you have been my sister instead of Yves..." I couldn't help that my voice broke as I said that, and I also couldn't help the fact that I let myself snuggle into her arms and slowly fall asleep, dreaming of what could have been if only Haseul was my sister instead of Yves. One thing was for sure though, I am never letting this new relationship with Haseul go, even if it kills me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N :

 

 

 

Yo its Sydney_riddle

 

I was kinda given this chapter as a here do what you want with it. I am curious about what you guys thought of the different writing style and which one you prefer.Also some people might be able to notice that Yeojin is my favorite character which is probably why she a lot more time in this chapter then in past ones. And I might have added a few scenes and extra thoughts that are definitely different from how the story was before. Sorry if you don't like some of them but I'm kinda experimenting here. Anyway sorry for how long this chapter is, trust me though it was a bitch to write some of the scenes cause believe it or not this chap used to be around 4000 words before I started screwing with it. It was a pain in the ass to write but it was fun too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hey there !

 

As you can see I left the first words to my co author.

I know that the whole format of the chapter changed a lot compared from the previous ones but not gonna lie I enjoy it like this and it actually can make my co author do something more interesting than correcting my every typos. You also may have noticed that I changed the story to [M] rated coz as you can see the story gonna spice up a bit. Not a big change in plans as I was honestly planning on to making it more mature too, so this is not related to the fact I now have a co author. (But now that I have one it actually helps to write those parts)

 

2jin kiss !!!!! If I have to be honest, my draft version wasn't as good as it is now so for this scene please thanks Sydney_riddle for it and of course the Viseul interaction as well. There's also a whole new scene added to the story that I enjoy a lot (Yves and Yeojin fight) so be sure to praise her for it as she wrote it herself without any draft. She's new in the whole writing thing but she has already produced good drafts so go ask her for a story !!!    :P

 

So for next chapter not a question like the others but I'll ask what do you think of that new writing style and if you like it better than before (be sure to praise Sydney_riddle :D ) !!!

 

 

Also drama is coming up and next chapter will only be the beginning of it .

 

I also noticed that we don't know much about the species characteristics so if you have questions about it just ask and I'll do my best to answer them!

 

 

And of course feedback are highly appreciated.!!!

 

 

 

Thanks for reading and support the story.

Don't hesitate to vote and comment.

 

 

Mew21

 

Ps: sorry for all orthography and grammatical errors.


End file.
